I'll always find you
by iluvorangetulips
Summary: HIATUS Hinata is a spoiled girl Naruto is the loser who used to be her best friend until someone came between them.Now they are engaged Hinata wants out but won't lose to him so she'll make him give up but things get complicated.
1. Don't spoil your daughters

**I'm writing this story to prove to all those people who say I don't write any good Naruto and Hinata stories, I for one am proud of all my Naruto and Hinata stories.**

**I had this whole rant I wanted to write but I'll wait for that in the next chapter.**

**From now on all my stories will require only signed in reviewers to leave a review; I'm tired of stupid people leaving stupid/annoying reviews that just complain…**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Don't spoil your daughters **

"Look daddy, I should be allowed to attend college with my friends! You knew get the whole experience! Let me live on campus, come on!" I plead with my father who is looking over some papers in his home office.

"No, I'll buy you a mansion outside of campus, Neji will live with you along with: Shino, Kiba, TenTen, Lee, Anko and Kurenai." He says not bothering to look up at me but keeps his eyes on the papers.

"Argh!! They aren't even my friends! They are so serious that I can't even talk to them! They make me look stupid!" I yell.

"They aren't meant to make you look good, they are there to protect you if anything happens," he says.

"Neji's fine, just him! He is enough to protect me! I mean the glares he throws at guys has kept my virginity intact!" I say taking a seat in front of his desk.

"I know, or else the guys would-no I don't even want to think about it," my father says with a shake of the head.

"Come on daddy, just Neji or else…I'll cry!" I say faking my tears.

"Cry all you want and not to worry honey I'll lend you my shoulder," he says.

"Argh! You don't get a college freshmen!" I yell giving him my back.

"No, what you don't understand is that if they go with you then I'll be paying for their education because it's part of the job. Now I'll let you break the news to them. Then again it wouldn't matter to you now would it? Where did that sweet-kind girl I raised go?" he asks finally looking up at me, the disappointment he feels shows in his eyes.

When I was a kid I had one friend but he…I rather not think about him but the years following I was a loner but they were always nice to me, they never asked me to buy anything for them. Even the one's I thought were my friends the first thing they would say is that I should buy them a present and I did. But those five never asked me for anything they would smile at me for free and were just there. I bow my head feeling disgusted with myself how did I forget these things?

"No, they should go with me, but they'll…will I get to be in charge?" I ask my dad he shakes his head.

"That duty goes to Kurenai and Anko, and Neji will be reporting to me on a weekly bias. I wanted daily reports but as it turns out Neji convinced me to do it weekly something about a schedule and what not." My dad tells me skimming through some reports that were prepared for him by his employees. If Anko is in charge, she'll always convince Kurenai to do what she wants, and what she wants is what I want! For a bit I forgot that I have Neji wrapped around my finger too! Plus TenTen can hold her own against Neji for me, she'll also be a powerful ally!

Yes! I shall start to think up some plans!

"Well daddy I think my allowance should have a raise and my black American Express credit card should be returned." I say in serious bargaining mode, my dad will come up with a counter about…

"Okay!" he says, I stare at him wondering what he's scheming. "By the way I'll be being you any five cars for your personal use," he says as he nods towards some car brochures.

"What's the matter? What is going on? Do you know something I don't? Like am I going to die soon or something? Tell me daddy! Why are you so nice?" I shout hearing like a drama queen as I stand up.

"No, nothing is wrong. It's just that I won't be with you during those years and I want you to live in peace and not to worry about me." He says setting down his papers to finally stare at me. "As the years pass by you look more and more like your mother. I want you to be happy and if buying you cars and material things does it then I won't stop!" he says, real tears form in my eyes.

"Oh, daddy! You are the greatest!" I say walking around his huge maple desk to hug him.

"As are you honey, now I need you to sign these papers for me," he says taking out a blue folder and hands me a pen. "Just your signature and initials on the first and last page."

"Eh? What is this for?" I ask looking over the pages.

"Nothing much, just know that as your father I know what's best," he says, I look down at the papers I notice my name but his words stop me from reading on. "You know I know this awesome mansion that is on sale with weeping sakura trees lining the driveway, it's really pretty." I stare over at him my eyes growing wide.

"Really, is it close to the university?" I ask as I start to sign the documents.

"Yeah, and guess what it was sold really quickly and guess who bought it?" he asks me with a grin.

I turn to the last page and I squeal as I sign.

"You!" I shout, ah, these papers are probably for the house!

"Yup!" my dad says, as soon as I'm done he pulls the document out of my hand and quickly opens his desk drawer and locks it. I stare at him and he smiles up at me. "Now, be a good girl and take those brochures up with you and look over what kind of cars you want." He says as he goes back to reading his reports, I stare at him for little bit more before doing what he just said.

Okay, what was that?

* * *

Neji opens my door and I get out of the limo, everyone surrounds me as we look at the outside of our new mansion, Kiba lets out a low whistle as he stares at it.

"When daddy buys something he goes all out doesn't he?" Kiba speaks as he looks at the gray castle like structure. This mansion looks like one of those old English castles that all the Duke's owned.

I look back at the middle of the driveway and there is a fountain of a mermaid in the middle sitting on a rock with four dolphins's surrounding her. Somehow that fountain doesn't fit with this house…

The grass is a bright green with the weeping sakura trees lining the entrance and the driveway just like daddy said.

I remove my sunglasses and walk up the small stairs that lead to the entrance of the mansion.

"Of course when daddy buys me something he only buys the best!" I snap at Kiba.

"That's why I tell you to keep your mouth shut," I hear TenTen mutter to Kiba.

I open the huge wooden doors and step onto the pure white marble floor, I look up between the two grand staircases to find someone sitting in a chair between the stairs.

Who the hell…I look into those cerulean eyes. What is he doing here? I give him my back and look at Neji, my eyes reflect the anger I feel at having to see him.

"There's trash inside my mansion, see to it that it's thrown out!" I order him.

"But Hinata he's your-" but the trash interrupts my cousin.

"Look here Ice Princess why the fuck did you agree to this shit?" his yell echoes into the empty foyer. I whirl around to glare at the boy.

"What?" I question him angrily. He gets up off his chair and brings up a blue folder. He gets close enough and throws the folder in my face. I close my eyes, did he just…

"Do this look familiar?" his anger is heard in his tone. I glare up at him I don't bother to look down at the paper or even think of picking them up.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I question my once childhood friend.

"The boy who has seeing you naked many times!" he shouts, my face turns red.

"Naruto-sama, please calm down!" I hear Lee shout.

"Please! Naruto-sama has every right to be upset!" I hear one of Naruto's security team members speak. I turn to stare at the blonde girl, she grins. "Hinata-sama it's been too long," Ino the witch says. I see Shikamaru, Chouji, Kakashi, Sai, Shion, and Haku follow after her.

"Did I miss anything?" I hear Kurenai shout as she runs into the mansion.

"Explain this to me!" I shout at Naruto.

"What you didn't read it when you signed them?" Shion asks. I don't bother to look over at her.

"I thought daddy taught you to read any documents that require your signature?" Sai asks in a sarcastic tone. I can't believe I once thought these people were my friends…

Naruto bends down to pick up the documents; I take that opportunity to kick him in his face. His team rushes forward as he falls to the ground. I smile down and start to walk away. It's his fault for leaving himself open! Our sensei: Jiraiya did always warn us, he never learned. I look back to see TenTen behind me. I look at her hand which is up in the air. There's a needle in between her fingers. I look over at Ino.

"Hinata-sama are you okay?" TenTen asks me as she glares at Ino.

"Yes," I respond as I go up one stair. My heels make the clinking sound as I go up. "I want the Uzumaki trash out when I come back down, I expect them all gone!" I order my people.

"They won't because this mansion is as much mine as it is yours!" Naruto shouts, I ignore him as I keep walking. "When you signed those papers you agreed to be my fiancé! Thus the agreement states that we must live in this mansion for four years together! If either of us moves out we forfeit our inheritance to the other! So Ice Queen we're stuck!" Naruto yells at me. I stop, I feel my face become cold as do my finger tips.

"What?" I whisper it echoes down to them.

"Exactly what you heard!" he says, I whirl around to look down at them.

"You are lying! You are just saying that because you love me! My daddy would never do that to me! He knows I'm going to marry Sasuke! Daddy knows and approves!" I shout down at them.

"Hinata…"I hear Neji and Kurenai whisper.

"Sadly I'm not. I never loved you idiot and you and stupid Sasuke deserve one another! Your dad didn't force you to sign, he would never do that. If anything it was your own stupid fault!" he shouts at me.

"Well then Naruto-dono why did you sign?" Shino asks.

"I promised my dad I would if she signed before me. So I couldn't back down when my dad showed me the documents signed. I always keep my promises." He proclaims in typical Naruto fashion. He's a liar, he always breaks his promises! He always did with me…

"Well we seem to be in quite a jam," I hear Anko say. "We should talk this over; Hinata-sama, Kurenai and Neji will meet with Naruto-sama, Kakashi and whichever two you choose. There's a meeting room down this hall, Hyuga-dono probably arranged for a table and chairs to be there." I run down the stairs and hug Anko. She has been here for me for the longest time. She used to care for me along with Kurenai both women are like mothers to me. Anko was actually working at the Conglomerate and left me to Kurenai so to see her again is the greatest.

She hugged me and let me cry to my hearts content after Naruto and I stopped being friends…

* * *

"Are you sure you should be running away like this?" I ask my best friend Hiashi the current Hyuga head.

"Don't uncle!" Hanabi shouts at me. "Let daddy and me explore the world! He'll change his mind if you continue! Hanabi wants to go on a journey!!!" his youngest daughter Hanabi shouts clutching onto her dad. I look over at Kushina as she stares at the adorable little girl.

"I'm not running away!" Hiashi says. "I just plan to spend some quality time with my youngest daughter. Away from home…" he says not looking over at me a sure sign that I'm right.

"If what you said is true then you tricked poor Hinata. You shouldn't force her into this," Kushina says.

"I didn't trick her! It's that child's fault for not reading the papers like I always tell her to. Time and time again I've told her that she should read anything that is put in front of her. But like always she never listens to me. Plus I know my daughter well enough! To know she still loves Naruto, she always has. I'm just giving her a little push." Hiashi says as he walks towards his one of many private jets.

"It's more like you kicked her out of a flying plan with no parachute," I mutter, he glares over at me. "What makes you so sure? Isn't she dating Sasuke?" I ask knowing how much he hates the kid.

"Sasuke, I can't trust him or any Uchiha! I know she loves Naruto ever since they first met as kids they have loved each other. I just do! Don't ask me how." He says to me in a confident tone which makes me believe in him.

"You can leave with no worries, we'll look after her for you," Kushina tells him with a smile. He comes over to us and hugs her then me. Hanabi hugs and kisses the two of us.

"Have fun!" I shout at them.

I walk away with my wife and watch from the hanger as the jet flies off.

"We should've stopped him! He's crazy for doing this to Hinata!" Kushina says to me as we walk to our car.

"I don't know, I think he may be onto something," I admit to my wife. "I think this is the push they need for them to be together like we always wanted."

"Hinata's changed, she isn't the same girl we once knew," Kushina tells me as she slides into the car.

"No, I think she is," I tell her confident that the sweet girl I once knew is still in there…


	2. Too Much Because Then It’ll

**Mistress of DarkShadow**: I love you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Just thought you should know it! You are my favorite friend in the whole wide world!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You really are! You are the greatest!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Okay, enough of my sucking up to you!

I know, it was, but Hiashi had his reasons to do it!!!!

I know, it really wasn't…now I feel guilty…

Exactly!!!!! She learned her lesson from now on she'll always read everything.

Thank you I'm glad you want me to update, can I just thank you I mean honestly? Because you my friend are one of the few people on here that always leave me a review for all my stories and let me tell you that I love the comments you give me! I really do and if it's not much trouble I hope you continue to tell me what you think. You are one of the few people that I can actually accept, like if you told me that I needed to work on my stories, I would because I trust your judgment, so thank you! I know I'm kissing your ass again aren't I?

* * *

**So you know what I think is funny? This story has way more favorites and alerts then Captain Hinata and Captain Hinata has more reviews…**

**I don't know I just thought it was funny…**

**It's not that I want you guys to leave me reviews, hell if I could I'd block the reviews because I don't need criticism that doesn't even hold foundation…**

**Bah, I'm being a bitch today; I'll just leave it as that…**

**I write because I enjoy writing, I don't do it for reviews just thought you should know that, but even I have to admit that reviews keep me going…**

**I totally just got into ****Twilight**** so that's why I updated so late…**

**I plan to update more this weekend!**

**Oh, yes before I forget Shion is a character from the first Shippūden movie!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Too Much Because Then It'll **

_I run as fast as my little legs go. She's out here in this ugly storm alone!_

"_You can't protect her by yourself…" that stupid bastard! He doesn't know me! I'm plenty strong! At least my sensei the perverted old man says so! I'm ten but I can still protect her!_

_Where is she? I promised to always find her if she ever got lost! I promised her!!_

* * *

"Earth to Naruto, do you copy? Over!" I jump up in the chair, what the hell? I look around and the first things I see are the disapproving lavender eyes of the Ice Queen herself.

How did she turn into this monster? Once…a long time ago she was nice…

"What are you staring at?" Shion asks me. I don't answer her as I look over at Kakashi. Why did I choose Shion and not Sai to come in with us? Why am I trying to make Hinata jealous? But she looks more angry then anything. It is not my fault she got us in this situation!

This time I can honestly say that…

"Shion I don't perceive what you see in Naruto, you should just leave him because his heart only belongs to Ino." Hinata says with a slight tone. She looks down at her cell phone as it vibrates. She picks it up and starts to write back.

"Is your boyfriend asking for your schedule?" that was stupid…she doesn't even bother to look up at me.

"Hinata you should take this more seriously," Anko says.

"I don't have to because _that dweeb_ is going to give up, he'll leave as soon as I talk to my daddy." She announces as her phone vibrates once more.

"I won't because that would mean all my money will go to you. I don't want that! I would rather give it away to people who actually need it then to you!" I say angrily, but she doesn't pay attention to me and writes some more.

She is really annoying!

"Look Hinata-sama why don't you put away your phone and listen to us?" Kakashi asks. She looks away from her phone to stare at Kakashi.

"I can multitask," she starts to respond but before she can continue her phone gets taken away by Anko.

"Look here Hinata, this is serious! Respect Kakashi and the rest of us! Do you understand young lady?" Anko shouts at her.

"Hai!" Hinata says sitting up in her chair and becomes serious.

"Neji report!" Anko takes charge like she always does in any situation.

"I called Uncle's office but no one answers," he admits, maybe I should tell them…

"Actually Hyuga-sama is on a journey with Hanabi-sama," Kakashi beats me in informing them.

"Yeah, I found that out too," Kurenai says.

"What?!" Hinata screams out as she jumps up. "Why wasn't I told or invited for that matter?"

"Ha! Now we know whom Hiashi prefers more," I duck my head as a shoe is thrown at my head. I laugh at her miss. Yup, she still throws terrible…I spoke too soon as her other shoe lands in my face.

"Ha! And I stepped in dog poop this morning! You idiot!" she shouts, disgusting I can smell it.

"Stop picking on Naruto or else!" Shion shouts at Hinata, she turns her cold glare at my friend.

"Stay out of it you useless brat! Why are you even on Naruto's security team anyway, you posses no special skill. What are you another charity case stupid Naruto took up? Mind your own business pathetic girl!" Hinata is cruel. I should defend Shion but I don't do anything…if I do I'd be scared that I'll beat Hinata. I don't want to kick her ass…

"Hinata apologize," Kurenai orders, Hinata just tightens her lips and stares up at the ceiling.

"Whatever, I don't need her meaningless words," Shion speaks up.

"Look from what I read from the contract this stuff is solid." Shikamaru speaks up putting down the document. "Either both of you wait these four years and afterwards break off the engagement or one of you forfeit your fortune. It's as easy as that," he says.

"Well?" Hinata directs her eyes to me, "you are a man aren't you? So give up and leave me alone."

"I won't! I don't want you to have my money!" I repeat to her hoping she'll listen now.

"You are such a baby! I don't plan to give up anything either! So that means we'll stay in this situation! After all the house is pretty big. I'm sure we can live here without bumping into each other." She says sitting back down.

"I agree I'll take the west wing you aren't allowed to step over to my side, ever!" I shout and point at her.

"No, I'll take the west wing you take the east wing!" she orders in her snobby tone, I smirk as I lean back and cross my arms behind my head.

"Good I wanted the east anyways," she watches me through slit eyes.

"Nope! Now I'll take the east and you take the west!" she says crossing her arms over her pretty breasts…Wait! I shouldn't think that of this demon!

"Ha! You are as gullible as always! I really wanted the west wing," I say to her with a triumphant grin.

She glares at me. "Never mind this is my final decision, I'll keep the east and you keep the west!" she smiles happily at me, I turn my angry eyes at the huge table in front of me. Damn it! That side of the mansion has the huge plasma TV with all the game consoles! Shit! Awfully played by my part!

"Good going…" I hear Shikamaru mutter.

"Okay since this is a three story mansion, the first floor will be shared by everyone, okay?" Anko asks not wanting us to say no but just to agree to her idea. I nod either way.

"I still don't get it," I hear Hinata speak up. "How did you get accepted into this prestigious University?" she asks me.

"I got accepted," I simply tell her.

"I highly doubt that, did your dad have to give a donation for them to allow you in?" she asks in her snarky tone. I turn my pissed off eyes up at her happy oblivious expression.

"Naruto-sama is here on a-" I turn my head to look at Shion.

"Shut up, she doesn't have to know," I warn her.

"I'm sorry!" Shion shouts as she bows at me.

"Hinata seriously, what is up with you, why the hell are you so bitchy today?" Anko asks the embarrassed Hinata.

"I hate that I have to see him again!" she whispers down at the table.

Is this how it feels to have my heart shatter…she…Hinata really does hate me.

"Don't you worry Demon Queen, I feel the same way," I proclaim pushing back my chair and leave the room. My people silently follow behind me as I run away.

* * *

My tears start to slide down my cheeks as Naruto leaves without saying bye.

There's a knot in my throat and my stomach feels like its twisting.

"Hinata now is your chance ask him about _that_ time! Because you can't believe Sasuke more than Naruto! You know how kind Naruto is! Talk to him!" Anko orders me. I shake my head and clutch onto my skirt.

"No! I believe in Sasuke above all else! Sasuke he wouldn't lie to me!" I say to her. Neji leaves knowing I want to be alone with Anko and Kurenai.

"Sasuke…I still don't trust him," Kurenai says.

"I know but…he makes me happy…" I lie. I feel trapped with him. Naruto and I never dated but I loved him and I always thought he loved me too…

* * *

I lie face down on my waterbed. I hear a soft knock on my door. I keep quiet; I want to be left alone.

"Naruto, we're coming in!" I hear Ino say as she and Sai force the door open. "You shouldn't let the _Demon Queen_ get to you like this!" she tells me as she walks further into my huge bedroom.

"Don't call her that!" I loudly order her. "That privilege only applies to me. Tell everyone else that too! So where are you two happy bastards going?" I ask as I force my head up to stare at the happy couple.

"Kakashi gave us permission to go to a club tonight. Would you like to come with us?" Sai asks as he jumps onto my water bed and I fly up a bit only to fall back down and Sai goes up in the air only to jump back off the bed.

"Nah, I don't want to be the third wheel," I tell him. I feel Ino's concerned eyes on me. "Don't worry, I'm fine," I say to her without looking at her.

"You should tell Hinata that you lied to her! I still…I always playback that moment in my head! I always recall Hinata… the way…it looked like…" I stop Ino and glare at her.

"No, she…she wanted to believe in Sasuke not us," I say to Ino. I know what she meant. Hinata that night I saw her expression. Her eyes reflected her feelings what they told me…

"That's because you didn't even try to explain! That I'm positive she was going to confess her love to you! But I ruined your chance at happiness! I ruined yours and Hinata's love!" Ino shouts in tears.

Sai goes to her and hugs the girl he loves; I sadly smile at the couple.

"Don't! You aren't to blame, Hinata, her love for me just wasn't strong enough…" I whisper but my words don't comfort Ino who continues to cry. "You should take her away Sai," I say giving them my back. I look out the cathedral windows. Its accurate Hinata her love for me wasn't true…

* * *

"_Hello, I'm Hinata Hyuga!" this too small girl says with a shy smile, I look up at my da__d who is smiling down at the girl._

"_Go on son, present yourself," my dad urges me as he pushes me forward I force my feet to stay in place as he continues to push me to her._

"_Eh?! Why?! I want a guy friend! Why does it have to be a girl?" I ask my dad as I look back at him._

"_Naruto don't say that! Look you'll make Hinata cry," my dad whispers. My head turns to look at her, her face has become red and she shuffles her feet._

"_See! That's why; I'm always going to make her cry! She won't want to play in the mud or play war, nor ninja's, forget about wanting to climb trees!" I whine to him. Before my dad can say anything Hinata punches me in the face, my dad catches me before I fall to the ground and he chuckles._

"_Shut up! Don't stare at me like that you loser!" she shouts in a broken voice, I feel my face turn red as she hides behind her dad. The man glares down at me and I weakly smile up at him. "I'm sorry!" Hinata says in tears._

"_You're strong but I'm stronger! I'm Naruto Uzumaki you'll never forget my name because it's cool!" I tell her with a wide grin. She steps forward then finally meets my eyes._

_I feel like I've been twisted on the swing too much…I'm dizzy and my face feels hotter._

"_Hai! It really is!" she says a huge smile on her pretty face._

_My heart…it feels funny…_

_That was the last time she ever hit me…only when we trained together those were the only times that we beat on each other…_

If we would've kept being friends would it have been different? If I would have fought for her would there have been a chance for us? Why am I thinking about the Demon Queen anyways?! I'm over her, way over her!

* * *

"I'm not going to admit defeat so easily!" I say as I watch our maid: Konan organize my clothes in my closet.

"What do you plan to do Hyuga-sama?" she asks me as she folds my clothing. I stare at her, is she serious?! "I'm sorry! I'm overstepping my boundaries correct? I'm such a ditz! I'm sorry!' she says bowing at me.

I don't say anything as I get up off my bed and go into the hallway. Seriously where did my dad find her? And those other two? Couldn't he find better people to serve us? And why the hell does he want me to marry Naruto?

Why did my dad leave me behind?

I'm feeling lost…I still don't know this mansion. I'm always getting lost and there's only been one boy who could always find me…I look around it all looks the same! All the doors are white with cooper doorknobs. The same wallpaper on every wall!

"Oi? What are you doing in my wing?" the voice of Naruto, the one person who could always find me no matter how lost I was. I whirl around feeling my face turn bright red, he sighs looking away. "I still don't get how you can get lost in your own house…" I look up at his back, was it always that wide and strong?

I keep to myself as I follow behind him. This reminds me of all the times Naruto found me alone and scared.

He'd always say the same thing…

"You are the most hopeless girl in the world, but you're lucky to have a guy like me around! Just know that no matter how far or how lost you are I'll always find you…" my eyes grow huge, did he just… "That's the last time I'll ever say it to you…" he whispers as he stands on the top of the stairs where both staircases meet. "Now make sure to not talk to me." He orders me as he begins to walk down the stairs. I want to shout out at him to ask him why but I don't. I just stand here as I watch him leave.

Shouldn't I hate him? Should I do something to him? And not just stand here looking at him leave me alone again?

"Are you okay Hinata?" I hear Shikamaru's voice I look to my side and find him and Chouji standing next to me. I look back at the stairs and find Naruto gone, how long have I been standing here?

"If you have a tummy ache I have some candies that help," Chouji offers me. I just look at them unsure what they want from me.

"The _Ice Princess_ suddenly lost her voice?" I hear Shion say as she makes her way to us.

"Shion what did Naruto say?" Shikamaru asks her in an angry tone.

"Nothing," she says looking away.

"Why are you two still nice to me?" I ask them.

"Even if you don't see us as such…we still think of you as our friend," Chouji responds. I look at him and laugh.

"Oh, you're a funny dude!" I say. "Not once in all the years I knew you did I think of you as such! What a dummy!" I say walking away from them still laughing.

"See I told you not to say anything to her," I hear Shikamaru mutter.

"You see I told you she is the _Ice Princess_!" Shion says in a sing-song voice. Before Shikamaru can reprimand her I put my hands against her jaw line on either side and begin to turn it to the side.

"It would be so easy to dislocate your jaw right now. Just because I haven't been training doesn't mean I can't remember how…" I whisper into her ear. I feel as she shakes in fear. "I dare you to call me that name again…" I challenge her.

"I'm sorry!" she shouts at me in a broken voice. "I won't call you that…" I let go of her and she falls to her knees.

"I thought so," I say as I walk away.

"When did she even move?" I hear Chouji ask.

"Jiraiya-sama did teach her after all," Shikamaru responds.

I leave them and make my way back to my room. Konan is still in my closet folding my clothing.

"Can you tell me what kinds of rooms we have on the grounds?" I ask her as I walk into my huge closet.

"Of course Hyuga-sama!" she takes out some papers from her apron and walks to me with the papers in her hands. "This is the layout of the first floor," she hands me one paper, "this is the second floor," she says putting it on top of the other paper, "and this is the third floor. I was told by Hyuga-dono and Naruto-sama to make these for you, but I wasn't sure when to hand them over…" she admits to me, I look down at the papers.

"Okay," she takes a deep breath and I look up at her. "The first floor has the kitchen a library for you guys to study in and all that! There are even computers in there, it's really cool! Okay there's the conference room, the gym and three bathrooms. Oh yes, the dining room was actually put in the sun room. There's even a ballroom it's on the other end of the mansion. And a formal dining room.

The second floor consists of bedrooms and bathrooms. I believe your office is there, Kurenai-san and Anko-san; they share an office. There is a sitting room to receive guests, a private family room and an entertainment center/game room. On Naruto-sama's side he has the art room which has really beautiful works of art; he also has his own private sitting room to receive his guests, and his own family room.

In your wing of the third floor is your bedroom and Anko-san's, each of you own your own full bathroom. You have a theater room and the elevator. Naruto-sama has his room and Kakashi-san sleeps on the third floor also. He has a small room where the board games and other types of games are at. Plus he has a secret stair case that leads to the attic," she takes another deep breath. She hands me another new paper. "The front yard is about half an acre big. The house itself is about another half acre give or take and the backyard is two acre's big! On one side of the house is the garage on top of the garage is the bar that has a bowling alley, pool table and all those other things that a bar has. The other building behind the mansion is a dojo on one side and an Olympic sized indoor pool on the other. There's an outside pool also which has slides, a grotto, Jacuzzi's, a pool house and all that other fun stuff! Tennis courts are here," she says pointing to the square patch on the paper. "I think but I'm not sure; there may be a tree house in the woods. I _think_ there's a playground too with swings. Then there are the vast gardens with different themes. There's the 'English' garden, the 'Japanese' garden, a 'Chinese,' an 'Indian', a 'Greece,' they are all so beautiful! The French one is like a mini Versailles without the huge fountain of course, there's a small one…" I watch as she shakes her head and smiles at me. "There are really cute miniature gardens too…You're really lucky Hyuga-dono, your father, really went all out with this beautiful mansion! I hear the grounds are really beautiful. I'm a maid so I'm not allowed the liberties to look around. I was also told by Naruto-sama that he installed special phones around the whole mansion and everywhere else. So that if you ever get lost you can pick up the phone and someone will go find you! You have a very considerate fiancé!" I look down at the papers in my hands. He went through all the trouble…

"Thank you Konan," I say, "I give you permission to call me by my name." I tell her with a wary smile.

"Yes! Oh yeah, alongside the phones are intercoms so if someone by chance doesn't answer you, your voice will be heard all around the house! I really envy you!" That's what everyone tells me…

"Yeah, well I should change I'm going to eat at my boyfriend's house," I say standing.

"Eh?! I though Naruto-sama was your boyfriend!" she shouts outraged.

"What? As if I would stoop so low! That idiot! My father tricked me! I don't like Naruto or anything! He is a jerk whom I can't stand!" I proclaim. "I'll handle the rest of my closet don't worry." I tell her, she bows and leaves, I sense her eyes on my back as she walks away.

This house is way too big even bigger than the family home! Why would dad buy such a place? What was he thinking?

My cell phone starts to ring and I run over to it and pick it up.

"Hey Sasuke, I was about to get dressed," I say to him.

"Oh, sorry babe I called to tell you that I can't make it, something came up," I hear him say.

"Oh…" I respond into the phone.

"Look I'll make it up to you! Later on we'll go to the movies and dinner. Not some boring family dinner," he tells me with fake enthusiasm I can clearly hear.

"Yeah…" but he probably won't make it then either.

"I can hear your disappointment, I will make it up but I have to go! Love you!" he hangs up before I can answer him back.

I don't get why I'm sad it always turns out like this…He's always too busy to be with me…

"Hinata?" I hear Kurenai knock on my door before she walks in. "Did he bail again?" she asks me softly.

I nod not looking back.

"I know I should be used to this but it doesn't mean it still won't hurt…" I whisper.

"Yeah…" she murmurs softly. "How about you join us we're all playing video games in the game center!" she tells me.

"No, all I'll do is ruin it for everyone else, I know they don't like me," I say looking back at her with a sour look on my face.

"You're wrong!" Kurenai says, "It's the other way around…" she admits to me before leaving. What does she mean? I look back to find her gone. Do they really think I don't like them?

I can understand why they would think that but…

I'm scared that they'll leave me…just like **he** did…

That's why I prefer to keep everyone at a distance. But they've been with me for the longest time so maybe I should get closer to them…

I hear a ring and look back at my side table to see a phone; I jump on my bed to pick it up.

"Yes?" I answer.

"Hinata! It's Konan! Nagato just finished preparing dinner would you like to come down and eat?" I hear my stomach growl before I could answer Konan hears too, she chuckles. "I'll be right up!" she says, I can picture the smile on her pretty face.

"Eh? No it's okay, I'll use the map to guide me down," I tell her after all I should find my own way.

"Okay, remember about the phones and intercoms!" she says before hanging up. I grab the first three maps; I'll show them that I can do it!

* * *

"What did she say?" I ask our attractive maid as she hangs up the phone.

"That she'll find her own way down, Naruto-sama I'm worried!" she tells me as she walks over to me.

"Leave her, she doesn't back down from a challenge, she got that trait from me!" I say with a grin.

"I don't get it," Konan says as she stands next to me. "I thought you two were engaged? So why does she have a boyfriend?"

"She's cheating on you?" Yahiko, our butler, shouts as he runs to stand next to Konan. I feel Nagato's, our chef, eyes on me too as he stands over by the huge stove.

"Ah! No you guys got it wrong!" I clarify quickly, so there won't be more misunderstandings. "Hinata and me, we hate each other! She was tricked by her father into signing the contract; she loves Sasuke and wants to marry him. I wouldn't be able to deal with **this** Hinata." I don't hide my disgust at her. "I wouldn't want to!" I confess as I eat my ramen. "This is really good!" I tell Nagato, he smiles over at me.

"So what do you plan to do?" Yahiko asks me, I look up as I drink the stock.

"About what?" I inquire after I finish. Right away Konan takes my bowl away and hands me a new one filled with the ramen that Nagato had standing by; this is my fifth bowl tonight.

"The situation you're in," he tells me.

"Oh, Shikamaru told me that after four years if we agree then we'll marry but it doesn't mean we have to. This is just a living arrangement," I say to him truthfully, I pick up my chopsticks and dig in.

"But it could turn into something more! Don't you love her?" I choke on my noodles. I start to cough and feel the noodle go up my nose. His questions really caught me off guard.

* * *

I stand here against the wall. What did I just stumble onto? What? Could Naruto love me?

If so that would change everything!

My heart is beating so hard and loud!

I never imagined the possibility!

Wait, why does my face feel so hot?!?!

My palms sweat as I anticipate his answer. What will he say?!?!


	3. Bite you in the butt

**GravityTheWIZARD**: Thank you! I just love the word interesting! It just makes everything better! Sorry it took me so long to update…let's just say that when it's hot I get lazier…

**HiN4-cH4n**: Yup, and a noodle went up his nose and out his nostril but then he sucked it back into his mouth…

Much thanks! I know that if you like it then it's an okay story!!! Ah, I might surprise you!!! Let me just say that I don't really like those kind of stories a lot…

Really she does? I like a stubborn Hinata because it's so different then her actual character from the manga. Thanks I hope I update sooner too!

Yes, I was!!! I like it but I don't love it…Actually I meant the series you know the books written by the actual author I don't read any other fics then Naruto and Gintama no other series for me!

**Mistress of DarkShadow**: Yay! I'm happy!

Yup Hinata's old man really likes to meddle.

True, Hinata and Naruto are meant to be!!! And that's final!

I know I will, you do no wrong hopefully I get to read it soon, but I have to update all my stories before the new fall semester for college starts…hopefully I'll have time to continue reading your story!

It takes me forever to update, I'm just so unmotivated…and so lazy…

It totally would!

I did, but now I have to update all my other stories…like The Way WE live and all that…oh, man…I'm tired just thinking…

**Angron**: Do you? Has a noodle gone up your nose too? I haven't experienced it yet but I'm sure it'll happen to me soon. Thanks I'm so happy that you like it!!! I know right his answer will drive her crazy, oh, it's so much fun!!!! Thanks once more!

* * *

**So this Monday is the start of the new semester, I'm excited because I'm finally taking a Japanese class so cross your fingers for me!!! **

**The bad thing is that I'm taking a math class…math makes me sick and feel stupider then I usually feel…I hate math…**

**And I hate all the people who like math…but if you do my math homework I'll love you!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: It'll bite you in the butt**

I look down at my empty bowl. I do, I still do. Even if she has turned into the wicked witch, I still love her. But I won't say it out loud because…the first time I told her was the last time those words would leave my lips.

"Nah," I respond with a chuckle. "Can I get a re-fill?" I ask.

"Really?" I hear Konan ask, "Hinata is a beautiful lady, how can you not love her?"

"She may have the looks but that's not all that matters she isn't nice and I like a girl that's nice. If I touched her I'd probably turn to ice," I joke around.

"Hello Hinata! Good thing you didn't get lost!" Konan says cheerfully.

"It smells bad in here, I will be eating in the dining room," she says before leaving.

"Hello to you too," I mutter. She really has a bad attitude.

"I'm sure she's just acting like that because she's angry, I personally think she's nice!" Konan says happily as she wheels the cart away to the dining room.

"She is too kind," I say to the two guys. "How did you guys meet?"

"We're all orphans; we found one another trying to survive. We began to live together then we found our sensei who taught us lots of things. Through his contacts we got these jobs!" Nagato simply tells me. Well he was kind of vague…

"What did your sensei teach you guys?" I ask. I watch as both Nagato and Yahiko look at each other.

"Stuff…" they both say together. I stare at them.

"So," I hear Konan speak up, I look back to find the food she took with her on her hair and uniform. "It seems Hinata-hime doesn't like what you prepared Nagato. She said she wants a salad with chicken breasts that are grilled and the Italian dressing on the side. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go change," she says in a bland tone as she walks towards the servant quarters.

I stand angrily and make my own way over to the dining room. I ignore everything and everyone as I stand next to Hinata she doesn't even bother to look up.

"Kakashi-san either you tell this kid to leave me or I will personally remove him," she speaks in that cold-mean tone of hers.

"You better apologize to Konan-chan!" I shout at her. She laughs.

"Look loser, either you mind your own business or there will be hell to pay," she says leaning back in her chair once again she doesn't look up at me.

"Hinata!" I scream out her name. "Konan-chan did nothing wrong! Don't bully her! Leave her alone!! And Nagato and Yahiko too!" she slowly turns her head to look up at me.

"Who the fuck do you think you are to tell me this?" she raises her voice with every word she speaks.

"I' am your fiancé! You respect everyone in this mansion or I go to Sasuke and tell him!" I threaten her with a grin. She stands throwing her chair to the floor.

"You are kidding, correct?" she questions me as she stands in front of me.

"No, I'm not _honey_," I smile wider down at her.

She frowns up at me and I catch her fist in my hand before she could hit me. I squeeze it as I hold on to it.

"Let go of her Naruto-sama," I hear Kurenai speak as she stands. "You are not to lay a hand on her, do you understand?" she angrily asks, I look over to find her standing and Anko stands behind Hinata glaring at me.

"If I feel threatened I will fight back Kurenai-san," I speak as I keep her fist in my hand.

"Well you can say I feel threatened also," Anko speaks up. I look down to find Hinata's eyes filled with tears. I let go and step back. She grabs her hand close to her.

"Anko it hurts," she whispers looking back at her, the tears fall faster down her cheeks. "It hurts…"

"It's okay," Anko responds; Anko then turns her deadly glare at me. "No one lays a hand on Hinata! This is the only warning you get," she yells at me.

"I-I-" but they leave as I continue to stutter. Fuck! "Hinata!" I call out to her but she leaves. I stand here as I feel everyone's eyes on me but then I walk out of the dining room feeling stupid.

* * *

"It's okay Anko," I happily tell her as I wipe the fake tears away. She glares at me.

"Seriously Hinata how could you?" she shouts pissed.

Konan comes out of the kitchen, she smiles at me and I high-five her.

"You are getting a bonus this week!" I say hugging her.

"No, I did it because Naruto is a jerk for doing that to you a few years ago!" she says pulling away from me. "I really wanted to hit him but I stopped myself! I still can't believe it! You have got to finish the story!" she says grabbing my arms.

"What lies have you been fabricating?" Anko accuses me.

"None, they are all real!" I say looking away from her. "Konan you have tonight off, let's go somewhere. I guess Anko can tag along if she wants," I say with a sigh. Anko smacks me behind the head.

"I don't want to be seen with you two idiots, I'll send TenTen," she says.

"No! I want to go alone with Konan!" I shout.

"TenTen is going and that's final!" Anko shouts louder than me, I sigh.

"Fine, send her up to my room; I will dress her who I see fit!" I announce leaving. "Ah, which way am I supposed to go?" I ask them.

"Seriously Hinata, you know what I just decided that you aren't allowed to leave these grounds until you can find your way around. After all classes don't start until next week," Anko tells me as she begins to leave. "I'm serious by the way. I'm telling the guards now," she says running off.

"Anko!" I shout after her but she's too quick and ignores me. "Konan help me!" I plead.

"I can't, Anko is in charge if she finds out that I helped you I'll get fired! I don't want that! Sorry." Konan says bowing.

"I get it…" I whisper walking way. I slump my shoulders and drag my feet. This sucks…Anko is just to controlling.

* * *

"_You are such a baby!" I look over at the pink haired girl who is my friend. "You're thirteen make your own decisions not some lady who works for __**you**__ by the way!"_

"_But Anko is in charge," I whisper. I look down feeling everyone's eyes on me._

"_Who gives a fuck?! Shit and I really wanted you to buy me that outfit!" she shouts. "What kind of friend are you?" out of the corner of my eye I watch as Naruto gets up and angrily glares at Sakura but Ino grabs his wrist. She! How dare she?! I haven't talked to him for three years, ever since he…the tears make the floor blurry. He was going to… "See you are a baby! Why do you have to cry?" she shouts in my face._

"_Sakura leave her alone," I look up to see Sasuke walk in; he always leaves during breaks so why did he come back? "Quit being a bitch and leave my girlfriend alone," he angrily tells her. He comes over to grab a hold of my wrist._

"_G-girlfriend-d?" Sakura shouts, "I thought you said you didn't like girls!" she yells out after us._

"_Not as ugly as you," he announces, the class laughs I notice Naruto's group look away and don't react. "If you continue to use my girlfriend like that I'll ruin your popularity since that's all you care about. I'm telling the whole class now, Hinata is mine if anyone messes with her then you're messing with me," this is the most I've heard Sasuke speak._

_I know where he's directing his gaze, it's at Naruto why him? Naruto abandon me…_

_I look away towards the empty teacher's desk; Sasuke leads me out of the classroom._

"_Thanks for lying," I whisper at my friends back._

"_Who says I' am? I've always liked you Hinata," he confesses, I feel my face grow hot._

"_You can't-" he cuts me off as he looks back at me._

"_I'll protect you from now on," he announces with a smile. "You're weak so you need a man like me to protect you," he tells me. My smile fades and I look at the wood floor of our school's hallway._

_I can protect myself! I can fight by myself! But if I did I'd alienate myself more from everyone. I just want to make friends. I'm strong but I chose not to fight! I'd rather…_

"_Okay…" I find myself whisper. I don't want this! I want to keep getting stronger! Not become weak and rely on someone._

_I want to be friends with Naruto again…I want him…I still do!_

_If he came out now and asked for my forgiveness I would give it! Please let him come out! I plead but he doesn't and I silently follow Sasuke as he leads me away from Naruto._

I should admit to myself that I wanted to be strong on my own but I still relied on Naruto when we were kids and Sasuke from when I was teenager to now.

Instead of waiting for Naruto to come to me I should've made the effort to go to him and ask him directly…

I never did because I was scared of the truth…I was afraid he'd tell me he hated me…

Hinata is actually weak…

That's the truth, I'm weak and pathetic.

"_As of today you two are my only pupils! I will dedicate myself to making you two the best that you can be! Now tell me what do you wish to get out of this class?" Jiraiya-sensei directs his question at me._

"_I want to become strong! I want to be strong just like my daddy!" I say truthfully, Jiraiya-sensei smiles at me._

"_How about you boy?" sensei shouts at my best friend and his god son._

"_I want to be strong enough to protect the person I love! She may not need it but I want to protect her!" he shouts. I stare at him, he loves someone?! Who is she?_

"_Ha! You two can really make me laugh!" our sensei says. "So Naruto do I know this chick?" he asks kneeling in front of an embarrassed Naruto._

"_No-o! I meant that I don't know her yet! But when the time comes to meet her I'll be strong enough to protect her! It's not like I know her or anything!" he shouts with a bright red face._

"_Aww, what a cute kid! So Hinata did you just fall in love with him?" Sensei asks me with a wide grin._

"_NO!" I shout feeling my own face become red. "Naruto is my friend he's my best friend but I don't love him like that!" I proclaim. Sensei laughs loudly and I feel my face grow hotter._

_Is he laughing at me?_

"_I have two idiots as pupils!" he shouts loudly still laughing. "Ah, I'm going to have fun! Okay now run around the dojo I'll tell you when to stop, go on!" we do and I run fast so that Naruto won't see my face._

"_He's the idiot, right Hinata?" Naruto asks me from behind, I nod my agreement and giggle. Naruto laughs boldly, I like his laugh, he never holds back and I like it._

When did I come outside? I look around and my eyes go up to the setting sun.

I walk to the side of the mansion and see a building could this be the dojo? I walk towards it, since I stopped going to classes with Jiraiya-sensei I stopped practicing kendo, judo and all those other fighting styles sensei taught us.

Why did I stop going? I go to the door and find it unlocked, I slide open the door and leave my shoes on the small steps that lead up to the dojo. As soon as I step in the lights turn on. I look around; it looks exactly like sensei's dojo. Exactly alike!

The dojo was the one place I felt that I belonged in, I always felt so happy in there…

I walk further in to the dojo and sit down with my legs under me; I straighten my back and close my eyes.

I clear my mind and just sit here. How is sensei doing? I never saw him after I quit attending his class. I feel a pair of eyes on my back and I turn my head to meet Naruto's serious eyes. I turn my head forward again and I hear him as he steps in.

"I'm sorry about what I did," he says, I ignore him and close my eyes once more.

"Its fine," I answer, "leave," I order him in a blank voice.

"Did you ever say bye to the pervert?" he asks me.

"What? Did Jiraiya-sensei die?" I ask loudly, he laughs at me.

"No, that old man will live to see a hundred," Naruto says with a chuckle. "He left about a year after you stopped coming to the dojo. He went on a journey up on Myōbokuzan, he sends me post cards every year or so," he confesses to me with a sad smile.

I look at him; we only went together to school in junior high, during high school he decided to attend a different one then what we planned. Today is the first time I've really seen him in three years.

He never attended any of my family functions so I decided to not attend his either.

Naruto is looking more and more like his father, he's really good-looking. He has what it takes to over throw Sasuke from being the most popular but Naruto doesn't desire it. He has a kind heart that everyone is drawn to; once you talk to him you want to keep talking, keep being in his presence and just continue to walk along side him. He's special like that…I meet his curious eyes; I look away feeling my face grow hot.

"The pervert hasn't sent you anything?" Naruto asks me, I shake my head. "How weird…" Naruto murmurs.

"I don't think he liked me. After all I stopped going to the dojo without telling him," I say in a whisper.

"You're kidding right?" Naruto asks me in a loud voice, I look up at him. "That pervert preferred you over me! He probably thinks you don't like him, he probably thinks that he did something to you…" Naruto says as he lowers his voice and avoids my eyes.

Could Naruto be referring to himself…

"Thank you for telling me about sensei," I speak up. "I always wondered how he was; it's good to finally know he's fine."

"…Yeah…" Naruto responds. "Y-you h-haven't changed…" I barely hear his whisper, my eyes grow wide he looks up and his beautiful cerulean eyes reflect his sincerity. That look on his expression leaves me…it tugs on my heart…How could he still effect me like this? "It makes me happy," he admits with a light chuckle.

"You are an idiot," I say looking down at my legs, "why didn't you talk to me afterwards? Why didn't you just come after me?" I ask angrily. He looks over at me and I glare back.

"What are you still not over that?" he asks. I stand and give him my back, I walk out of the dojo and he follows after me. He grabs my arm. "Stop it!" I turn my head back to glare at him.

"Let go," I warn him.

"Just…if you want to know why don't you ask Sasuke? He'll tell you," he says letting go of my arm.

"What? Why would he know anything?" I shout back at him.

"I just…don't you see?! Didn't he suddenly become your friend afterward? Don't you find it weird?" he asks me with his back facing me.

"What…tell me what you mean?" I ask again why am I shaking like this. What am I scared of finding out?

"I…" he pauses, "…ask your boyfriend," he answers me.

"You are such a child!" I shout out before running towards the house.

What is it that he can't tell me himself? I hate him for acting like this! Why would he tell me that a then not say anything further? I have to call Sasuke so that I can find out.

* * *

"_Class," I hear the white haired old man call out, what class? "Oh? Your loveable-and-respectable sensei is speaking so what is the drill?" he shouts. I step out from behind him and find two kids on the floor. Is that manga they are reading? The girl laughs as the blonde haired boy points at a page._

_Those two are the heirs of their powerful families…I'm just a second son, a spare…_

"_Okay, because neither of you are paying attention you must do a thousand laps around the dojo!" that's preposterous!_

"_Naruto do you hear the voice of our most beloved-respectable-honorable-and-talented-sensei?" the girl asks, no it wouldn't work on this strong man. I look up and find his cheeks red and a happy expression on his stupid face._

_Seriously?!_

"_Nah, I just heard a stupid perverted old man," the blonde kid says in a murmur, the girl elbows him in the stomach and the manga falls to the floor. "Ah! I lost the page!" he shouts._

_The girl stand and walks over to us, she looks at me and smiles, I frown._

"_Sensei! Your adorably-cute-favorite student is reporting for duty!" she shouts happily with a salute. He pats her head._

"_Eh? You suck-up!" the boy shouts as he searches for the page he was on in the manga. "Pervert your number two student is reporting for duty," he says it with fake enthusiasm._

"_Not anymore, you ungrateful brat; you've been demoted to number three! You have been traded in for a better student!" he shouts in a child like voice._

"_You can't do that perv!" the blonde haired boy shouts dropping his manga. "I've always been number two!"_

"_Well things change! Now line up!" the girl and boy stand next to each other about two feet from one another. "Welcome out new student who will train alongside you two!"_

_Both bow at the same time at me._

"_My name is Hyuga Hinata, pleased to meet you and hopefully we'll get along!" she says happily._

"_I'm Uzumaki Naruto! It's nice to meet you! For some reason seeing you gets my blood boiling!" he shouts angrily._

"_Ah! This must be the long awaited rival that appears to make your life hell! Like in the manga's! You know the rival usually appears as a character in the third or so chapter," the girl says giving me her back._

"_You may be onto something!" the dense boy shouts, "this is my moment of truth! You there, what's your name?!" he shouts posing to the side and points at me. That look on his stupid child face is pissing me off._

"_Uchiha Sasuke," I respond crossing my arms over my chest._

"_As of now Sasuke Uchiha we will be rivals! In everything!" he proclaims loudly and seriously, I glare at him._

"_I'll never acknowledge such an idiot as a rival," I say, his jaw drops and he shows how surprised he feels. The girl giggles._

"_Poor Naruto, I'll acknowledge you as my rival!" she happily tells him._

"_Never! No girl will be my rival! They are not worthy! Plus I can only love girls, nothing more, that's rule number 11 of the lessons of love guide book!" that earns him a punch on the top of the head by her._

"_Here I was being kind!" she whirls around to look up at the laughing old man. "Sensei! You shouldn't teach him your lessons of love! They are corrupting innocent Naruto! Now I must punish him! I wish to use katana's against this idiot!" she shouts showing how angry she really is._

"_Go at it but only use the back of the blade," he says, I look back at him and he walks away when I turn my head I watch as she pulls a crying Naruto by the collar. He stretches his hands out to me but I just watch._

"_Pervy Sage! I'm sorry! Please save me!" he shouts in tears._

"_It's your fault for going to him knowing perfectly well that his lessons in love never work! When have you seen sensei actually with a female? One he hasn't paid to stay with him?" Hinata shouts back._

_I hear a thud behind me and I see the old man laying flat on his face on the wood floor of his dojo._

"_Hinata-chan is such a meanie!" both idiot student and teacher shout in tears._

_I look up at the ceiling. My hand comes onto my face, I just face palmed myself… how could Orochimaru tell me to join this dojo? It's filled with pure idiots!_

"Sasuke-sama are you feeling okay?" I look over at one of my security team members: Juugo.

"What?" I look around at the huge meeting table that is filled with older men.

"You fell asleep during a meeting," my amused older brother says as he smiles in my direction.

"Did I?" I ask surprised I would be so careless, I bow down. "Please excuse my incompetence," I apologize to the group of Uchiha clan members.

"Not at all my brother," Itachi says. "Now how are things going with Hinata-hime?" he asks me, I feel everyone's eyes on me.

"Everything is going well," I say.

"Really?" my brother keeps pressing me.

"Yes, Hinata loves me so there is nothing to worry about," I announce.

"I wonder how long that love will last once your 'mask' is removed," he says leaning back in his leather chair.

"You do understand what it means for the Uchiha's if you don't marry her?" my father questions me angrily.

"Yes, sir," I answer. I know the future of our great clan rests on my shoulders. I don't need to be reminded every day.

"By now I would've sealed the deal with the lovely Hinata-hime," Itachi says, I turn my glare at him.

"Please refrain from saying things such as that," I say growing pissed. "Hinata belongs to me," I proclaim like a child.

"That's not what I've heard," I hear an Uchiha man say.

"True, I've heard that the Uzumaki brat still remains," another says.

"No, I've removed Naruto. He has no way of getting close to Hinata. She will never forgive him, I've made sure of it," I say proudly of the measures I went through to make sure.

"Sasuke-sama," I look back at Suigetsu who holds my cell phone. "Hinata-sama has been calling," he says handing me my ringing phone, I stand.

"If you'll excuse me gentlemen my soon-to-be fiancé is calling," I walk out but not before I hear Itachi speak up.

"Make sure to say that I say hi," he says. I ignore his idiotic comment, he's grown soft.

"Hey Hinata," I say changing my voice to sound happy, "is something wrong?"

"Explain to me exactly how you found me that night?" she demands angrily.

I stay silent; I feel the perfect mask I've had on for seven years begin to crack.


	4. Then they’ll leave bite marks

**narutos vixen**: He does in a way…much thanks for leaving me a review I really appreciate it!

**silversky-47**: Wow seriously? I totally love you for that!!!! You are so great; by the way your review on "The Right Time" got me motivated to update this story!!! So I thank you!!!!! You are too nice and I feel I'm about to cry!!!! Thank you I'm really and I mean really happy someone can like my story this much!!! I thought no one liked it but I'm totally stoked that you do, thank you I mean it seriously!

I'm so glad that I can make you happy just like you made me by reading your awesome review!!! I hope I can continue to make you laugh!!!!

Don't worry there will be more fights!!! It's fun to make them like this!

I'm so sorry I made you wait this long, I promise to update again soon!!! I promise for you!!!! Thank you; you have totally given me the necessary energy to keep going!!!

**Alaster Raz**: I'm glad you are!

Thanks!!!! I'm glad you think the flashbacks are enjoyable!!!

Oh, so do I!!!! I really can't wait until that happens! But it's going to take a while!

I'm an awful person aren't I? For making you wait this long!!! I'm totally sorry!!!! I really want to thank you for your awesome review! Thank you!!! You are the coolest!!!!

**Mistress of DarkShadow**: Ah, my favorite person in the whole wide world!!! How have you been I hope your holiday season was good!!!!

Don't worry you'll get more of that from her!!! She's very different in this story then my other ones, I hope that's a good thing.

I'm sorry I took so long to update!!! And it sucks because I haven't updated TWWL and I really want to but I'm stuck I don't know how to continue, I mean I have two different chapters but it's difficult to chose which one I want to do, should I do the Kiba and Kankuro story or wait later for it…sorry I'm troubling you!!!! By the way I totally want to thank you for your continued support, I hope you'll continue to support me and hopefully I'll get a chance to continue your awesome story!!! I can't wait to read what happens next!!!!! Thank you!!!

* * *

_**A combination of See's chocolates and my playlist for: **__My favorite couple Naruto and Hinata__** is keeping me going!!!**_

_**Expect me to update Rebels next!!!! **_

_**By the way those of you, who read my other stories, I've finally updated: **__**Gossip is Never True**__**, be sure to read it!!! It's useless but I had fun with it!!!**_

_**Thanks to everyone who continues to read my crappy stories, I thank you!!!!**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Then they'll leave bite marks**

I try to be patient as I wait for Sasuke's answer.

"Well?" I find myself asking the guy I expected to marry.

"Hinata must you shout like that? It's very childish you know," he's scolding me! This guy!

"Don't you use that tone with me Uchiha!" I shout louder than before. "You are really pissing me off! Cut the bullshit and explain to me how did you find me?" I pause and sit down on my new bed. "There's only been one boy who could always find me, no matter how lost I was…" I whisper into the phone.

It's true; no matter how far Naruto always was able to find me…he knew where I was, always. Except that one night that Sasuke came to me instead of Naruto.

"Why are you asking me now after such a long time?" he asks me in an empty voice.

"Because I can," I reply. He chuckles. I glare at the wall. "Just tell me Sasuke," I plead feeling tired.

"Tell me what would you like to hear?" he questions me in a rough tone.

"The truth," I answer looking down at my lap.

"Okay, the truth is that Naruto told me that he had grown tired of you and your uselessness. He came to me holding Ino's hand and he confessed that he was in love with Ino and he had not time to find you anymore. So I went to look for you and found you. You know what happened after that." He says to me in a cold voice. I tightly shut my eyes and see Naruto and Ino in bed together. I open my eyes and brush the few tears away.

"Yeah…I just wanted to make sure," I say in a whisper.

Stupid Naruto, for a moment I actually thought there was something more but there isn't.

"I don't get why you do this to yourself," Sasuke tells me. "Why did you suddenly ask?" a part of me wants to tell Sasuke that I'm living with Naruto. I guess it's to hear how he'd react but I'd rather see it for myself. I bite down on my bottom lip. "Hinata are you still there?" he asks a bit worried.

"It's just that my father mentioned Naruto this morning. Did you know he's going to the same University as us?" I question him in a happy voice. "Who knows maybe I'll start talking to him again. After all he was my best friend before you came along. We were really close and I miss him a lot…" I smirk at the ceiling as I fall back.

"…" he doesn't say anything I breathe loudly to make sure he knows I'm still on the line. I don't say his name as I keep breathing. "I don't think that's a good idea." He says in a funny tone.

"Why? It's not like I secretly love him or anything. There's no harm in re-kindling our friendship," I say innocently.

"I just think it isn't in your best interest to be his friend again."

"Well you aren't my husband or my father. I can be friends with whomever I want," I say with a child like defiance.

"But we're engaged."

"Ah, but do I have a ring on my finger?" I ask him lightly, he pauses and I smile. "I thought so, well good night!" I hang up the phone and turn it off. I don't want to talk to him tonight. I look at the pile of books on my desk. I should really start to study.

I know classes haven't started yet but I like to stay ahead.

Before I know it the first day of school is here. I go into my closet and wonder what I should wear.

Next thing I know I go to the elevator and ride down to the kitchen. I carry my binder in my hands and the rest of my things are in my messenger bag on my shoulder. I find everyone in the kitchen they are all excited over the first day. I find myself smiling at them. I'm happy that I get to experience all of this with them.

"Good morning Hinata-sama," Shino says from behind I've gotten used to him appearing out of nowhere.

"Good morning Shino, are you ready?" I ask him softly. He nods and I notice his backpack still on his back.

"You're excited aren't you?" I whisper with a smile he doesn't respond as he looks ahead at the breakfast buffet Nagato prepared for us all. I look over as I feel a certain pair of eyes on me, I glance over to find Naruto look away as I turned in his direction. Ino and Sai exchange looks then leave Naruto.

They did it on purpose so that I can go over to him.

"Go Hinata-sama," I hear TenTen from behind as she lightly pushes me forward. I shake my head.

We haven't talked since that night at the dojo. I didn't see at all during the last two weeks before classes started.

Konan told me he went to his parent's house.

I grab a plate as I leave my bag on the floor by the island. I smile at Nagato and he stumbles back.

"It looks wonderful Chef," everyone stays quiet as I feel them all look at me with their jaws hanging open.

"Thank you Hyuga-sama," he says with an awkward bow. I'd tell him to call me by my name but decide against it because of the audience.

"So Hinata how does it feel?" everyone gasps and take a step back. Everyone but Shino and TenTen just stand motionless at Konan's lack of "respect."

"Weird," I answer in a whisper, I lean in towards her. "Please do something; they are all watching me like I'm a new species or something."

"It's because you are being nice! Look over at Yahiko," I turn my gaze at his still body. "He's only heard horror stories about you so to see you like this has him reeling! It's actually quite funny!" she giggles and walks away from me to push Yahiko and he doesn't move. I look over at TenTen she knows that I'm silently pleading to her. She hides her smile and just shrugs, I suddenly feel angry.

"What the hell are you looking at?" I ask in a low threatening voice. They let out a sigh of relief and look away, suddenly the color they all lost returns to their faces. I look over at Naruto and find him still watching me. His head is slightly crooked to the side as he watches me with a smirk on his mouth.

I look away feeling my whole face burn. I grab some pancakes, some scrambled eggs, sausages and hash browns. I sit on the counter of the island next to TenTen and Shino sits next to me.

I look over at TenTen and find her reading the newspaper. I must admit I was the most afraid of TenTen because she is so forward and strong. But I soon found out that she was really nice. TenTen has patience and kindness. At first she talked to me because as she put it 'I own her' but then we (without realizing) became friends.

As for Shino it was easier because he just listened to everything I said. He never interrupted me in anything. In the beginning I thought he wasn't really listening but pretending to. But one day he asked if I settled the problem with Sasuke that I told him about. The books I was holding fell on my bare feet. It didn't hurt though; I was just shocked that he remembered.

And so before I knew it those two people who have been constants in my life, just people next to me became my first real friends.

I learned that Shino is planning to study insects and TenTen will be majoring in business just like me. I asked her if she really wanted to do that and she said yes. TenTen is the one girl I would never argue with because she always wins any argument. No matter how long one argues against her she always wins.

"Hinata we should be leaving, Uchiha-san has asked me to remind you that he's meeting you before class starts." Neji says from behind me in a low murmur. I nod and start to take my plate to the sink but it's snatched from my hands.

"I'm the maid after all," Konan says with an easy smile.

"Thanks, I'll see you later in the afternoon," I say and she bows with a smile. I walk to the side door that leads to the outside once I'm in front of the open garage I look at my five vehicles.

The first one is my blue Audi TT Roadster, then my white BMW, and the pearly white Cadillac Escalade, followed by the black Rolls Royce Phantom, and finally the black Range Rover.

"Which vehicles do you wish to take?" Lee asks me.

"How about we all ride in the Escalade?" I question him. "Hopefully we won't stand out so much?" I softly ask them all. They all nod their agreement.

"But it doesn't matter Hyuga-sama because everyone at the University knows you come from money," Kiba says.

"I want all of you to address me as Hinata," I say. "We've known each other for so long that it's okay to call me by my name."

They don't react and just stare at me in shock.

"So the Escalade it is!" I say in the silence. I look back to watch as Naruto and his team ride on bikes. "Isn't the University a mile from here?" I ask no one in particular.

"Yeah, but Naruto wants to lower his pollution so he decided to force his team to go on bikes," Shino answers me.

I smile to myself and turn to face my team with a creepy smile, they take a step back but I keep my smile as I come up with a plan.

* * *

"Naruto! Why…why…the…first…day?" I hear Ino shout from behind me.

"I want to make the world less polluted so that's why I decided to take bikes instead of cars," I say to my team hoping they'll understand.

"My make-up!" Shion shouts.

"What about my hair?!" Ino yells gasping. We barely just got out of the drive way!

I hear a car and I look over thinking Hinata's team will pass by but I see Kiba and Shino in the black Range Rover. Kiba who is driving honks at us and he rolls down Shino's window.

"LOSERS!" he yells laughing before driving off. Next I see Neji alone in the Rolls Royce, Lee drives by in the Escalade and finally Hinata and TenTen in the blue Audi, Hinata hides her smile.

"What's your problem?" I ask her outraged.

"Whatever do you mean Naruto-sama?" she asks in a too innocent voice. I slit my eyes. "Oh, do you mean about the cars? I must admit it's almost heroic what you are trying to do. Helping the Earth by not using a car; sadly I don't think the same," she confesses with an evil grin before driving off.

"Why that-" I cut Shion off.

"This is WAR!" I yell out.

I arrive at the University in fifteen minutes. I look around searching for Hinata wondering where she and Sasuke could be. I feel Sai next to me, Shion and Ino were way behind but Chouji and Shikamaru were still peddling slowly. I also noticed Lee in the Escalade drive back. I'll yell at them when they get here.

The University of Konoha is a huge campus, with about two hundred different buildings that span over eight acres. It's the university everyone wishes to attend, such as my friend Gaara from Suna; he sent his application here but was denied. The English department building is titled: The Namikaze Hall, while the business building and a newly added botanical garden are named after the Hyuga's. But the most ironic one is the Humanitarian building which is named: The Uchiha Complex.

I leave my bike for Sai to lock up, I walk towards the Hyuga Building of Business and sure enough I see the two love birds sitting on a bench in front of the building.

I stand here at first feeling my stomach drop as I watch them. Hinata and Sasuke match each other so well. They both have the dark hair and pale complexion, they two are too good-looking and when you just look at them you know. Everyone knows that they are together; I mean Sasuke isn't all over her and neither is she but people just know.

"Uzumaki-sama," I hear TenTen next to me, she bows at me.

"Don't," I order her.

"Fine, look you idiot leave Hinata alone! She's with the love of her life so just let them be or I will be forced to take action against you," she warns me.

"Since when have you and Hinata gotten along?" I ask her as I stare at the couple.

"Well I got to know her better and I finally grew to understand her better. She finally opened up to me," TenTen confesses with a small smile on her lips.

I'm glad, I want to say it but then I feel someone behind me and I look back to see Karin, one of Sasuke's bitches.

"TenTen-san why are you harboring the enemy known as: Uzumaki-sama?" she asks in an accusing tone.

"You take care of your charge and I'll take care of mine," TenTen says.

"Is something the matter Naruto?" I hear Sai as he stands next to me.

"No, I just wised to visit my old friends," I say with a pleasant smile.

"But you haven't even talked to them for years! Why the sudden change?" Karin questions my motives.

"A bodyguard's duty is to be silent while watching for threats so just shut up and make sure that none of your Master's angry lovers tries to kill him. While I watch over my Master to make sure none of those bitches try anything on my Hinata-sama, got that?" TenTen asks a speechless Karin.

"Well then Sai make sure no one tries to kill me for being too cute," I say seriously.

"Of course Master," Sai responds not having to fake his dedication. He still can't understand when I make a joke…

I walk away from them and make my way to the two people I loved like family. Well I had a different kind of love for Hinata but that's a different matter.

Hinata's head suddenly looks in my direction; I wave at her while I smile. Her expression doesn't react but her eyes grow wide but then she meets my eyes and I understand what she's telling me. She doesn't want me to mention our "agreement" and she doesn't want me to say that we are living together.

It's sad that I still understand her, after so much hate on both our parts I can still understand her…I'd laugh but this is me not someone on TV or in a book. This is my pathetic life…

I then feel Sasuke's angry eyes on me as I get nearer.

"Well, well imagine this!" I say with a loud voice as I stand before them. "My two old friends! It's been too long! How have you been?" I ask. I notice how Sasuke sits closer to Hinata and puts his arm around her waist.

"Good," Sasuke answers, I look at Hinata with a forced smile. "She's good too," Hinata opened her mouth to say something before Sasuke answered for her.

"So you can't talk now?" I direct my question at Hinata.

"Of course she can!" Sasuke responds.

"Of course I can," Hinata mimics Sasuke in a whisper; I can see her grow visibly angry. "It's just that Sasuke has become talkative over the years. I mean you remember when he wouldn't answer when we spoke to him, don't you Naruto?"

"Oh yes, those were the days. All he'd ever say was: 'hn' or '…' maybe even a 'loser,'" I say hiding a smile.

"If we were lucky we'd get a: 'shut up' or 'idiot' but that was after a year of silence," Hinata says as she moves away from Sasuke.

"Ah yes, that year all he did was glare at us and treat us as if we were dirt. All we did was try to be his friends," I say as I watch Hinata whom is perfectly serious but I notice the gleam in her eyes.

"Is it me or are the two of you acting like the idiots you were back then?" Sasuke asks as he stares at me then at Hinata then back to me and he keeps his searching eyes on me.

"Are we?" Hinata asks as she blinks rapidly.

"I think we maybe," I answer with a nod.

"Whatever. Sasuke is just jealous because you and I always had a connection and Sasuke and I don't even talk. I mean he's always busy and he never finds time for me. For example, all last week he cancelled our dinner plans seven times. So Naruto are you busy tonight? There's this restaurant I've been dying to go to but my boyfriend is just too pre-occupied with other people and neglects me. Plus we should catch up!" Hinata says with a smile that's hiding her hurt and pain. I should walk away; this has nothing to do with me.

She suddenly looks up to meet my concerned eyes, a smile comes onto her lips and tears form in her beautiful eyes. "I'm just joking!" she says with a strangled laugh. "You even went pale at the thought! Its fine, I understand you hate me after all who wouldn't? I'll see you around," she says as she gets up off the bench.

"I don't!" I say quickly. She stops walking away to stand there motionless as she stares back at me. "I could never hate you Hinata, never even thought it. I always thought you hated me," I confess. She turns around her eyes going as big as she stares at me, suddenly her hand stretches out to me and her first real smile graces her shiny pink lips.

"Friends?" she whispers. My arm moves up to hold her out stretched hand but before we can touch Sasuke grabs her. He pulls her way and this time Hinata doesn't look back at me. I stay here watching as Sasuke pulls Hinata farther and farther away.

My hands form fists at my sides. I came here to make both Hinata and Sasuke's lives miserable but it seems they already are. If I interfere with them I feel I might just hurt Hinata more and honestly I don't want that…

* * *

As soon as we enter the building she pulls away from me.

"Don't you dare man handle me like that again!" she shouts at me poking me in the chest.

"What was that about? Why didn't you just kiss him there in front of me?!" I yell at her feeling jealous, I breathe faster and louder.

"I should've! But sadly for me I'm already with someone! I'm not the kind of girl that would do that kind of shit! If you knew me at all you would know that!" she shouts I look down into her eyes and notice the tears in them. "It hurts for you to accuse me like that."

"It looked like you were having fun," I say as I lean against the wall.

"I was. Naruto has always known me, even after all these years it hasn't changed," she says with her head bend down. I don't say anything. "My heart has never belonged to you," she starts; I feel my heart beat faster at her words. "If Naruto were to explain to me what went on that night and asked for forgiveness I would give it to him. If he wants to be with me then I wouldn't say no, I'd break up with you to be with Naruto, whom I love." She looks up at me watch the color drain from my face. "I feel I should tell you this because you have a right to know."

Suddenly I grab her shoulders and push her against the wall. She closes her eyes against the pain and I hold her in place with her wrists and I lean into her.

"Sasuke!" she calls out my name in an urgent tone.

"Listen because I'll only say this once, if you leave me then I'll make sure you won't be happy with that fucken idiot. I don't care if I have to make it so he doesn't exist anymore, I'll do anything to make sure you aren't happy. I need you Hinata, I need you enough to kill for it," I confess letting the real me escape.

Hinata has only seen the masked me but I can't keep up my mask because of Naruto. She doesn't know the real me just like I don't know her at all.

"Really?" she asks her voice hearing absolutely calm; I look down and grow shocked to find her smiling at me. "Well I guess I'll just have to see whose stronger you or Naruto. Because I' am the Hyuga heiress so I'll only accept the strongest. You are weak Sasuke; to threaten me like this is really low."

"Uchiha," I hear her cousin call out to me. "Kindly remove yourself from Ojou-sama," I hear her stupid cousin order me.

"You should listen to Neji because if you don't he'll break your arm," she says.

I do it not because of the threat but because class is going to start. I watch as she walks away with her head held up high.

"Why is it that you can handle any women but your own shy little fiancé?" I hear Suigetsu ask from beside me.

"Because love isn't simple," I respond.

"Are you telling me that you love that chick?" he asks perplexed.

I don't say anything as I follow after her. I do, I really am in love with Hinata. I don't understand why but I feel I have to fight for her. I've neglected her long enough now it's time to get to know her better before some idiot takes her from me…

* * *

"University is torture!" I shout as I rest my head on the counter of the island.

"Really?" I hear Yahiko ask me.

"Yes! All the lectures are long and the same! Oh how I hate school! I wish it died!" I say near tears. "Chef you know what would make my day better?" I ask Nagato.

"A steaming bowl of your favorite large serving of miso ramen with roasted pork fillet?" he asks me as he carries a tray with a large bowl to me.

I grin as Yahiko hands me some chopsticks. I dig in as soon as I give my thanks.

"So it was that bad?" Yahiko asks as he sits down next to me. I nod quickly as I chew on a big piece of pork. "I kind of wish I could go to college…" he says.

"Why don't you?" I ask as my mouth is full of awesomely good ramen.

"Work," he simply answers me.

"The community college is still accepting people. Plus I doubt we need you here while we are attending classes, you should ask Hinata for permission since she's kind of your employer too," he shudders.

"I'd rather not!" he shouts.

"Look she isn't so bad," I say thinking back to this morning. "Hinata is just misunderstood."

"Am I?" I hear her voice; I choke on my ramen and feel a few noodles go up my nose.

"Hyuga-sama would you like a snack?" Nagato asks but she doesn't acknowledge him.

"Why the hell are you talking about me with the 'help'?" she asks.

"They aren't help," I respond growing angry.

"Fine, then the servants, I was trying to be nice too," she says.

"Hinata!" I yell out her name, she just stares at me wondering what I'm getting worked up for. What's wrong with her? Why is she acting like this?

"Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan would like to attend a community college, I agreed but I said that they should ask for your opinion also. So what do you say?" I question her back because she is in the fridge looking for something. She holds a bag of baby carrots, broccoli, celery and a bottle of ranch. She looks down at the stuff then leaves them on the counter.

"Cook," she addresses Nagato without looking up at him. "One cup of carrots, another of broccoli and about four celery stalks cut them in threes and two tablespoons of ranch." She orders him. "Send it up with Konan." She walks away then stops. "I guess its fine; I mean what would people think if I have stupid servants?" I have to keep a certain amount of class so they should go to the college, I'll allow it." Her majesty announces before giving us her back and she walks away.

I stand and chase after her. What the fuck is her problem? Is she fucken Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde or some shit?

* * *

Nagato starts the task given to him by the Demon Queen, my hands clench into fists at my sides.

"I want to kill her!" I tell Nagato.

"Yahiko, don't. Sensei would be upset if you did. We took these jobs for him," he repeats what I already know.

"I know but I hate her! I hate her enough to attack her now!" I say grinding my teeth together.

"We can't, sensei said that we have to collect information before we launch our attack," Nagato once more repeats what I know.

"What's going on?" Konan asks as she walks into the kitchen. "I just sent the letter to sensei, I gave him all the information we've gathered on Hinata and Naruto. Did I send it too early?" she asks.

"No, Yahiko here wants to kill your best friend," Nagato says in an indifferent tone. He always manages to do that, no matter what kind of mission it is he always stays emotionally out of it.

"Yahiko!" Konan scolds me, "leave Hinata alone!" she warns me.

"She's so fucken bitter! It pisses me off! If she continues with this attitude I will kill her," I tell Konan seriously.

"Sensei told us not to do anything just to observe first. I feel kind of bad deceiving them like this…" Konan admits. She isn't made for this kind of work. She's more like the elementary school teacher you first fall in love with.

"We won't do anything until our Master arrives. He wants to do this; we should honor his decision and just watch making sure no one figures us out. Understood?" Nagato our leader asks.

"Yes," both Konan and I answer.

I really can't wait until our Master arrives. Then when we attack I can accidently kill Hinata.

There's only so much a servant can take.


	5. And they'll stay permanently

**imatwilightfan**: Well technically Hinata is the one who has to ask for forgiveness. Naruto has a bit of blame too because he didn't try to clear the misunderstandings. It depends if all of them can be mature about it. I like all forms of questions so its okay to ask them. Although most of the time I won't answer them…but yes, it makes me happy! I hope you like it!! Thanks!! How have you been by the way?

**Mistress of DarkShadow**: I liked it too! I really enjoy conflicts for some reason…

She seriously does!

Yup he is!

He does but he's pathetic and has intimacy issues…but then which guy doesn't?

True, true!!

I really like how you word everything!!! It's to the point!!! Thanks so much and I hope everything is going okay for you!!!

**ferduran**: I'm still not sure when I want her to discover the truth…it might be soon but yup…I'm unsure as of yet. I still want Hinata and Naruto to be mad at each other for a while more. Because I want them each to play practical jokes on each other, well Hinata more than Naruto because she's more childish than him!!! Yes it's a shock right? Thanks for the question I hope I was able to answer it correctly.

**binky-and-jaden**: Thanks so much!!! I'll try to keep up!!! Thanks!!!!

**orchid-blossom99**: Thank you!!! I love love!!!! I'm really sorry for making you wait so long!!! So sorry!!! I know I should…hmm…I'll write it soon just for you!!! I don't want to give anything away but you can be onto something…Oh, you are my favorite person in the whole wide world!!! Did you see my mention of you on chapter 15? I thanked you at the end of my little rant; I hope you read it already. Did I disappoint you? But I'm really happy that you like The way WE live and this story, I really like them too!!! Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**silversky-47**: Ah, you're too kind to me!!! Thanks I'm glad you find the chapters worthy!!! Thanks!!!

I like to add jokes in these kinds of moments.

You're just as awesome and much thanks!!!! You are so nice thank you!!

* * *

_**Hello again, it's been too long hasn't it? I'm sorry!!!! I promise to write up for another story this coming week. Let me tell you that currently I'm in love with "Vampire Diaries" how awesome is that show!!! **_

_**And "Glee" is coming back!!! I'm shrieking so loud because I'm excited for the return!!!!!!!!! So many good things are coming!!!! **_

_**Also, I have a new story idea for Naruto which is inspired by Superman. I've become re-obsessed with Superman…I love him with Lois Lane. Have you guys watched "Smallville" recently? How kick-ass is this season? I love it!!! But I started to love it again because of Clark's and Lois's beautiful relationship, it makes me giddy!!! I'm a dork…**_

_**But yup! **_

_**I'm still really depressed about the death of my laptop; we were just getting to know each other too…so sad…**_

* * *

Chapter 5: And they'll stay permanently

I catch up to Hinata and stop her as I block her only way out.

"What is the matter with you?" I shout at her, she bluntly grins at me. She doesn't realize that what she just said was rude and pathetic.

"Nothing, Uzumaki-sama," she responds blankly and blinks rapidly.

"Hinata have you grown a second personality or some shit? Because in the morning you were nice and now you're…" I pause trying to think of a word but she speaks up.

"This morning was an act," she admits. "Sasuke is stupid sometimes so he can't tell when I'm acting. But this morning was just me trying to get a reaction of my real fiancé," she says. "I find using you gets him riled up and tonight I have a date with him so it's working. Just because I pretend to like you during classes doesn't mean it's real."

I want to throw her lies in her face. But I hold it off. Something in her eyes tells me not to say anything. She knows she is lying but she doesn't want me to throw the truth out.

Hinata wants to hide behind her lies. And I'll let her.

If she hadn't shown me the Hinata I knew before I wouldn't have held back but for some reason she wants to keep this charade going I won't stop her.

Because this Hinata in front of me looks like her world is crumbling around her; kind of like she will break down at any moment.

"You're crazy," I admit. I expect her to lash out at me instead she laughs.

"Tell me something I don't know," she whispers closing her watery eyes. I give her my back because I suddenly have the urge to hug her and tell her that everything will be okay. "Naruto…" she whispers, I stop walking away but keep my back to her. "A word of advice?" she pauses and I don't interrupt her. "Stop being so nice to me just ignore me…" she orders me in a soft voice.

I bite down on my tongue, I will not talk back, I force my nod and I listen as she walks away.

She can't belong to me. She's with Sasuke; I have to believe he'll make her happy. I stepped away because I saw how she wanted to be with him.

I've seen the love she feels for Sasuke, its stronger then what I feel, much stronger…

* * *

"Hyuga-sama there's a phone call for you," I hear Yahiko say, I look away from my book to stare up at the butler. He glances away from me. "It's your father."

I look back down at my textbook, I want to talk to him but he should suffer a bit.

"Get the phone and tell him that I have committed suicide and he has no older daughter because she preferred to die before marrying the boy he forced on her." I look back up at his shocked expression and I find myself smiling. "Please?" he walks into the library and picks up the phone and repeats what I just said.

I stand up as he stops to listen to what my father responds. He hangs up and faces me.

"He said that he is sorry to hear that. He will return immediately and he's in the process of canceling all the credit cards that belonged to his now deceased daughter. He'll call tomorrow to make sure." He bows at me then starts to leave.

"Yahiko please wait," he does, and turns to face me. I bow deeply at him. "Forgive me for this afternoon, I was being a bitch and you deserved none of it." I stand straight as I look into his new shocked expression. "I called the community college and set up counselor appointments for the three of you. Tomorrow will be your day off, to take the necessary exams. Don't worry about the fee's I'll be paying them." I say to him, he stands there shocked and doesn't move at all. I become a bit worried as he just stares at me. "I'm mean to everyone; it's a defense I've put up so please forgive me for being rude to you."

He shakes his head and bows at me.

"It's too much we don't deserve it," he admits.

"You do, and I won't accept no," I tell him. "As long as you all return at the same time as us everything will be fine. If either of you need help deciding which classes to take you can talk to me about it. I'll be here."

"Thank you, what Konan said is true," he says.

"Which is?" I ask curious as to what Konan has said about me.

"That behind that cold bitch exterior is a very kind girl." He probably expects me to be outraged; instead I just smile and shrug my shoulders.

"What can I say, it's a façade I have to keep to protect myself if not I'd probably be used constantly. It's happened before and I've learned my lesson…the hard way…" I admit.

He stays there for a bit watching me trying to figure out if what I said is true or not.

"I understand," the tone he uses has my eyebrows go up in question. The voice he used has me curious as to what he means. "Now, if you'll excuse me Hyuga-sama."

"Call me Hinata," I say before he leaves, I smirk and he watches me silently.

"Yes…Hinata…"then he leaves.

I sit back down and continue my reading and note taking.

* * *

I move a book aside to watch Hinata.

"I believe her," Chouji my best friend whispers.

"Why because of what we saw in school?" Ino asks. "I mean I remember Sakura using her."

"I don't know," I whisper, she looks the same but something about Hinata is off.

"Shikamaru?" I look at the doorway and see an oblivious Sai stand in the doorway of the library. "Oh, Hyuga-sama have you seen Shikamaru?" I expect Hinata to ignore Sai but she points in our direction.

"All three are hiding behind that bookcase," she says.

"Thank you," Sai then makes his way to us.

"Idiot," I mutter and Chouji does too.

"Shut up!" Ino says.

"Ah, no wonder!" Sai speaks up. "Naruto would like to meet with us. Why are you guys hiding behind here?"

"It's just we came in to search for a book but then Hinata walked in and we were too chicken to walk out so we've been hiding here since," Chouji speaks up. It sounds really stupid to my ears at the moment.

"Even you Ino?" Sai asks his girlfriend, she lowers her head and nods.

"I've had to go to the bathroom for the longest time! But neither of these two jerks wanted to walk out with me and I didn't want to leave alone!" she admits.

"Come on," Sai says with a smile.

"So are you two going out?" Hinata asks as they walk out of the bookcase.

"Yes," Sai answers for Ino.

"I thought Shikamaru was her boyfriend," Hinata admits.

"No, it is I," Sai says as he walks out a silent Ino.

I don't breath and neither does Chouji.

"You guys can come out," I hear her say, we gasp for air. We can only hold our breath for a short time.

"When did you figure it out?" Chouji asks suddenly feeling brave, I trail after him.

"The moment I sat down," she admits without look away from her book.

"You should've said something," I say, she glances up from her textbook. "Instead of pretending that you didn't know we were hiding back there."

"What? I wanted to see how long you guys lasted hidden. You three are pretty quiet, if I wasn't Mast Jiraiya's pupil I never would've discovered you," she admits looking back down.

"Do you want to swim with us?" Chouji blurts out, Hinata's pen that was in her hand slips out of her fingers.

"That's why Naruto is calling us because we are going swimming, so would you join us?" This is Chouji's offer of peace, his way of handing an olive branch to the Demon Queen.

I watch Hinata as she blinks and her jaw hangs open.

Hinata is troubled I can see it in her eyes, she's not sure who she is or who she wants.

"Just believe in Naruto," Shikamaru suddenly says, I look over at him. "You're placing your trust in the wrong man."

* * *

I feel my tears suddenly slide down my cheeks; I hide my face behind my hand. I shouldn't…this isn't…

"If you cry in front of your friends it doesn't make you weaker," Chouji tells me.

"But I have to…" I stop not finding the right words.

"Hinata you've never been weak," Shikamaru says I pull my hands away to look up at him. "You have always been strong in my eyes. Even when Sakura would bully you, you weren't weak but you were just too kind. You believed in the wrong people. Hinata everyone has always been your friends but you have always been too stubborn to admit it. You always wanted to be strong and you've already accomplished it. You're strong more than you could even imagine."

"Don't…" I gasp the tears fall faster.

"I don't think of you as a friend," Shikamaru confesses suddenly. "You haven't been there for me like a real friend should but I just wanted you to know what I and Naruto think." Shikamaru says then he looks back at Chouji. "Let's go before Naruto uses the intercom to call us." Then they leave me.

I sit here still crying how could they…

What's the meaning behind this?!

_I walk alone because Naruto had to go first but as I stand in a corner I look over and find Naruto being beat by boys from our school. I run and kick a guy in the butt._

"_Leave him alone!" I shout breathing quickly._

"_It's his bodyguard! How embarrassing having a girl who fights for you!" the biggest boy says._

_I punch him in the jaw._

"_How embarrassing for you when this girl kicks your ass!" I say and I begin to fight._

_Naruto is too nice. He is just too soft._

_These boys fight back not like Naruto. When we fight in Sensei's dojo Naruto doesn't fight me, he just blocks my hits but never hits me back._

_The boys run off bloody and humiliated. My left eye feels like it's getting swollen and I feel blood trickle down my nostril and mouth._

_Naruto stays on the ground. He hides his face from me as I stand over him, I kick his side._

"_Idiot! Fight back!" I say feeling the tears fall out of my eyes._

"_If I did I'd kill them," he says after a short silence._

"_You can't even beat me!" I say._

"_That's different," he says as he accepts the hand I offer him._

"_How?" I ask, he doesn't answer me._

"_Maybe I should stop watching anime, or stop collecting figures and reading manga," he says out of nowhere._

"_Don't you dare!" I shout angrily. "Don't change because of these assholes! Don't stop being who you are!" I say crying louder. He stops to look at me. "I don't care if you're a chibi-otaku! I like you still!" I bow my head and he hugs me._

"_Thank you Hinata," he says I struggle for breath as I look up at him. He smiles and I notice those guys knocked out a tooth. "I'm going to become strong like you and I'll keep being who I' am!" _

_I laugh and wipe my tears away._

"_You better!" I shout, "Let's go before sensei becomes worried."_

"_I will be strong," he says once more walking ahead of me. I watch him and know that he will._

I keep crying as I sit here, I should stop but I can't. "It's been a while since I've seen you cry," I hear Lee behind me. "Are you all right Hyuga-sama?" he softly questions me.

I nod hiding my face from him.

"Hyuga-sama-" I cut Kiba off.

"I'm Hinata to you guys," I interrupt him; I look up wiping my tears away. "We're equals," I say. They look away from me to stare at one another. "I'm sorry," I say lowering my head at them. "I hope you two don't hate me."

"Never!" Lee assures me, "we are friends and we can never dream of hating you! You've given us so much!"

"Yup! Don't worry about it!" Kiba says.

I've always lived with guilt, it's weighed me down. I knew it yet I was always too proud to admit I was wrong. I knew that the way I treated my friends was wrong but I never tried to change, I didn't try to get close to them and I did not ask for forgiveness.

I admit that there was a part of me that believed I owned them. That even if I forced them to go on all fours and bark they would have to and they would still love me.

I believed I stood above them…

There is so much I have to do…so much…

"You guys should go swimming," I suddenly say, they turn to look at one another. I laugh feeling better. "Naruto and his friends are at the pool taking a break you guys should too. Tell everyone including Yahiko, Konan, and Nagato. Go have fun! I'll be there in a bit." I say with a smile.

"Hinata are you sick?" Lee asks bending forward to stare at me.

"I'm okay, don't worry I've just been wrong about everything! I realize that now. I want you guys to take a break so go," I say with a wide smile. They stand frozen for a bit looking confused. But then they walk away and Kiba stops to look back at me.

"If you aren't there in half in hour then I'll come back and drag you to the pool," he warns me seriously, I smile.

"That's fine," I admit with a grin. It fades as I pick up my cell phone and put it to my ear as I wait for Sasuke to answer.

* * *

I look at my phone as it vibrates. I put on my suit jacket and open my phone.

"Hey, I'm just on my way to pick you up, what's your address?" I ask I hear Hinata take in a breath.

"Don't bother," she says. "I don't want to go out. I want a break Sasuke. I need time to think things over." She tells me. I stand here becoming concerned.

"No, what's your address?" I repeat. This isn't happening this isn't…

"I don't-" she stops, "don't be like this. Do not act like you actually like me. Stop it now. I need a break from you, the way you acted today in the morning made me realize a few things about you. I don't…" she pauses and takes a deep breath. "Just give me space and time."

"I can't be away from you idiot, we're going to the same university, we have the same classes!" she laughs.

"I'm not stupid. Don't think you can control me, I'm strong, I see that now. As of now you and I aren't together, nothing you say or do will change that. Bye," she then hangs up before I could say anything.

I look at my phone and I dial her number, it rings and rings until I get her voice mail. After the beep I take in a breath.

"Hinata I'll forgive you for what you just said I know you don't mean any of it. I know you Hinata. So sleep well and I'll see you tomorrow." I say hanging up.

I won't believe this is happening. This isn't true…

Hinata loves me, I know she does. I know Hinata she does not want this.

She is easily controllable; I know now how to handle her. Tomorrow I'll make sure she takes back what she just said. I'll manipulate the weak willed Hinata, I've been doing it for so long, and it'll be a piece of cake.

I'm not worried at all.

* * *

I love my parents, I'll be sure to tell them that when I call them. I swim underwater; I hear the song that is being played from someone's music thing. It has a funny name but I don't remember it.

This pool is just so kick ass! The deepest end goes down ten feet! It's huge too! This pool is just so cool! The bottom of the pool has a cool mural that was done with tiles.

I swim up and breathe as my head appears over the surface. I blink as I see Konan I her two piece string bikini.

"Hey, what's going on?" I shout, and she smiles.

"Don't know! Lee came to the kitchen and told us that everyone is swimming and that Hinata said we have to join in on the fun!" I look over at Yahiko and Nagato who wear swim trunks.

I glance over at the lawn chairs over on one side of the pool and see Anko join Kakashi and Kurenai. I look over at the direction of the mansion and see Lee run with Kiba close behind.

Lee jumps into the pool as soon as he's close. I notice his freaking Speedo and Kiba jumps in after him.

"I wonder if she chose you," I hear Shikamaru; I look over at him to find him lying on top of an inflatable lounge chair that floats on the pool.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing," he says sighing. I grab onto the edge of the pool.

"Neji what's going on?" I ask him as he walks with TenTen. He shrugs his shoulders and TenTen grins.

"Not sure," Neji admits.

"Hinata just came and told us to come to the pool," TenTen says as she removes her sunglasses.

"But why?" I only told my team to come here…did Shikamaru tell them to come or something? I look over at the direction of the house next thing I know someone pulls me down and I look under to find a smiling Shion, she swims away and I stay down here, I swim up and find Hinata peering down at me.

"I'm sorry I just…it's just that Chouji invited me and I told everyone else to come to. I hope you aren't mad!" she says grown a bit shy.

"It's fine!" I say leaning my head back.

I think back to the lessons of love rule number 36; _if you see a hot babe in a swimsuit then look at her breasts if you will it then you can see the nipp_- no! Stupid pervert! Why, why?! She even has small swim trunks on top of her one piece lavender suit! It's not sexy at all!! So why am I thinking this?

"I bought pizzas so that Nagato wouldn't have to cook anything." She tells me. She grins at me but then she leaps over me and forms into a ball before falling into the water. She splashes everyone including Anko, Kakashi, and Kurenai. She swims to the surface and smiles at me.

"I remember when you'd always do cannon balls I never got to do them. I now know how fun they are!" she says happily before going underwater to swim.

I stay here wondering what is going on. She's different, not that cold bitch…

"Hinata are you okay?" I hear TenTen question her sanity as soon as she comes up for air, Hinata tilts her head to the side to look up at TenTen.

I swim closer to listen.

"Yeah, I feel lighter!" she confesses happily.

"What? Why?" TenTen asks as she sits on the edge of the pool to put her legs in the warm water.

"I just got off the phone with Sasuke and I decided to break it off with him!" she proclaims before diving under.

"What?" TenTen and Neji both shout after she's gone.

"Finally!" I look over at Anko who is smiling like crazy she turns to look at me. "Now it's your chance to make your move!"

"Naruto," I look up at Ino who has a towel wrapped around her body, "are you okay?" she whispers.

I stare at Ino's concerned face, I'm not sure…I can't answer.

I don't' get it; I thought Hinata loved him…

What? I turn to look at Shikamaru, what did he mean earlier?

"Cannonball!" Chouji yells out as he throws himself in the pool, I go under to avoid the splash and I watch as Hinata swims.

Almost as if sensing me, she stares in my direction, I wave and she stops and swims over to me and I stay here waiting.


	6. And you'll never find a woman

**AngelxxofxxDeath**: All caps! Wonderful! I love your enthusiasm I totally wish I could've updated right then and there but I couldn't, so sorry…but much thanks for the awesome encouragement I need it!

**K.999999999**: I totally made you wait too long…I wasn't able to fulfill your desire, so sorry I'm a failure I know…its okay to hate me. And thank you for the review!

**BitterSweet09**: I just wanted to tell you that I wanted to update this story faster so that we could discuss Smallville but I couldn't so now I'm so happy to be able to talk to you about it!

But first thanks so much for loving the chapter, I don't get love as often as before. I know it's so much fun to have them at odds with each other, and even when they get together I'm going to have them argue tons! Yeah, I want to expand on that because when Naruto gave her his back they did too and she actually thought of some of them as friends but after everything she felt that they were never and it hurt her. Wait are you in my head? Don't worry you'll get it, who knows and maybe they'll team up…

Ah, you are so making me blush but all my stories need work, I feel they could be written better than what I'm doing, no arguing it's true! I find it fun because I have to continue with the theme so it's a silly fun thing for me but I'm sure someone else did it, I'm never someone who does something first, second yes but never first.

It's sort of a version of Superman but more like Justice League but Naruto is sort of Superman while Hinata is Lois, I love Lois! I liked Lana too, but I love that they are focusing on Clark and Lois. I know I wish Batman would appear and Wonder Woman that would've been the best. But I'm positive Christopher Nolan doesn't want Batman to appear in Smallville because it would ruin what he's built in his movie so sadly no Batman. They even confirmed it in Comic-Con no Batman or Wonder Woman. Actually I wanted to see Batman fall in love with Lois then have Clark all insecure like how it happened in the animated series that would've been perfect! I still don't think it's actually going to end, I mean if it did then they'd probably come up with a new series title that would be cool. But then I also want Tom Welling in the re-boot Superman movie that would be the best and Erica as Lois Lane too, I hope that happens! But I'm so looking forward to this last season, Darkseid! He's amazing I wonder if any of the New Gods will appear…I'm totally geeking out aren't I? Sorry but I don't get to talk a lot of Samllville with anyone my family doesn't watch it and my friends say that they've outgrown it, so sorry but I thank you for putting up with me and leaving me a long and wonderful review! Thanks!

**The Manga Magician**: They still hate each other, Hinata has always loved Naruto but instead of showing it normally she constantly tells him she hates him and hopes he dies…that's how she shows love. Just kidding! I wonder how you're going to react to this chapter hopefully you'll tell me what you think on it, I like your honesty! I tend to move my stories fast, I'm not sure why but I do, maybe I'm in a rush…thanks so much for your thoughts!

**silversky-47**: Yeah, my friend how have you been? Thanks so much!

I know I feel I should give you guys more of those flashbacks so you guys could see how strong Hinata was…but I'm not sure.

Thanks, hopefully you'll be able to read this chapter!

That sucks; I wish you luck on passing all your courses! You probably don't need it!

**oceanmoon**: I like cliffhangers but I feel as if I rely on them to much…ahh, I love heartbreaking stuff, heart healing, that's so nice! Thanks so much! Thank you for the review and kind words you are awesome!

**hinataellis**: To answer your question yes they will although they never stopped loving each other, silly as it sounds…much thanks for the question! I like to answer questions!

* * *

_After a long and I mean __**long**__ break I'm back! Thanks so much for putting up with my long periods of inactivity! I appreciate your patience and kindness!_

_This is hopefully the start of many updates; I plan on posting the new __Just a Thought,__ chapter so please look forward to that._

_Also this time while I go to college I plan to actually update my stories, I'll make a schedule for updates and stuff because I hate being away from here, I love to write!_

_So I'm wishing that I get to update all my stories and maybe add a certain story I owe a certain friend, it's been like two years since I promised her this story so I'm going to do a additional one that I'll dedicate to her…you know who you are if you're reading this!_

_This was a fun chapter towards the end, I hope to make it silly like this, so enjoy it!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 6: And You'll Never Find A Woman

Naruto goes up to the surface and I follow him up. I gasp and wipe away the pool water with my fingers.

"I forgot how fun it is to swim," I say gasping for air.

"It was always difficult to get you out of my pool. You stayed in the pool all day with me," he smiles remembering how his mom had to come outside and pull me out.

"It wasn't because I wanted to swim that I stayed there all day," I whisper with a blush. "But because you were there…" I admit looking down at the water.

"I don't…" I turn to look up over at him, Naruto stares into my eyes. "I don't understand what you want from me," he finally says, I look up in his eyes as I respond.

"Nothing," I lie. "Can't we just…can we not continue to be friends like before?" I whisper my question as I feel him and everyone else watching me. "I was…I should've just understood about how you felt towards Ino instead of being selfish and only thought about me. I wasn't acting like a real friend I should've been supportive of you instead of not talking to you and I abruptly ended our friendship. I couldn't get over my feelings. I forced them on you sorry," I say quickly. I don't look up at him, I'm too embarrassed.

He'll probably say no, Naruto is proud he won't let what I did go…

"Why?" he asks me so simply, I slowly raise my head to look up. "Why now?"

"I still…" I pause looking away. Should I just blurt it out? Even if I heard him say he doesn't love me should I let him know that I still…that these feelings I have are just as strong as before?

Next thing I know I'm being pulled under and I see Konan down here, she points to the other end and holds up three fingers, then two and before she could put up one I swim.

I feel her right next to me as she takes the lead, and because I'm not really into the race she wins. We go up and she gasps, I wipe away the water as my lungs burn.

"Ha! I…" she stops, "I won!" she throws up her arms I smile and congratulate Konan. I look back at Naruto and he stays there watching me.

"N-never mind-d!" I shout at him, "I'm s-still s-selfish-h!" I announce over everyone's voices, I sense them all observe me, I look away feeling shy.

"You always give up!" he yells, I turn to look back shocked at his outburst. "You always give in! The Hinata I knew would fight all the kids she wouldn't hold back! If she was mad she'd shout it out to let everyone know! If Hinata felt sad she'd sob like a baby! What happened to that strong Hinata that I followed? The one I mimicked where did you hide her?" he's so angry that I feel the tears prickle the back of my eyes.

"I was never-" he interrupts me.

"Speak louder I can't hear you!" he shouts at me. I feel my blush become brighter.

"People grow up you dumb ass! Not everyone stays like a child! Betrayals and broken hearts make one grow up!" I scream out. "After all that…" I pause to wipe the tears, "How could you expect me to continue being like…" I stop and stay here then I pull myself out of the water. "I knew I shouldn't have come out here…you just can't accept that people change! You never could! I don't belong with you, I never did! Sasuke was right, we don't…" I stop once more why can't I clearly say what I want when I'm with Naruto? Why is it so hard? I walk away not finishing my argument, I don't...I just don't know how to deal with him anymore…

"Yeah, just walk away like you always do! Stupid Hinata! Stupid!" he yells out. I stop, I want to turn around and shout back but I don't, I continue walking, I won't fall for stupid bait like that. The old me would've beat him but not this me…I've grown whether he likes it or not.

I have changed he has to accept it. If he doesn't like me then…I won't force him…

I make my way to the empty and huge mansion I wish I could get lost…

* * *

I slam my palm on the surface of the pool water.

Fuck! I pushed her too hard and now she just went back into her shell. What kind of shit did Sasuke do to her?

I put my hands on the edge of the pool and pull myself up. I walk to the pool house to dry off. She pisses me off!

"I" I look back to find Neji in the doorway. "I want you and Hinata to be together," he blurts out. "You make Hinata happy, she likes you! I know it! But you have to-" he stops again. I look back out the open door; he closes it and looks over at me. "How do you feel about Hinata?" he quickly asks me.

I'm not sure if I should say the truth.

"I don't hate her," I admit looking down. I feel Neji watch me, he keeps quiet.

"I shouldn't butt in but I've had enough. Hinata loves you I know it. But she…felt betrayed after she found you…you know. I always thought it was weird, what did Sasuke tell you to make you do that?" he asks me, I don't look up as I keep my eyes on the ground. "Fine don't explain it to me but please do tell Hinata. If she hears it from you then I know she'll believe you! She acts as if she hates you but she doesn't!" I look over at Neji, his expression seems so desperate.

"Why are you telling me this? Is this some kind of trick you're playing?" I ask him.

"I'm not! She broke up with Sasuke! You weren't there to watch as Hinata clung onto that deceiver! I was and it was so hard to be there…to watch as he…" now his expression reflects the anger he feels.

Neji has always been calm and rarely showed emotion. He was detached through everything except when it had to do with Hinata. I used to tell him jokes to see if I could make him laugh but all he did was stare at me like I was dirt. And now here he is begging me almost.

"What good would it do if I told Hinata the truth? She won't listen to me." I say giving him my back.

"She will. She…Hinata's time stopped that night Sasuke found her instead of you. She doesn't…her life has been a lie. She realizes it now so all I ask of you is to continue to crack it. I want you to be the one to break her world." I stand motionless.

What is he saying? This guy is an idiot! How could he ask this of me? Hinata is nothing to me, she means nothing! I don't care about her!

I mean I do but I don't want people to know…

"You're crazy Neji," I say before walking out of the pool house, "I won't do it. She should understand it on her own, she's smart."

"Not when it deals with you," he says walking behind me. "You know it's true. Sasuke he wants something from her, he doesn't love her, he's using her."

"That's your guys problem not mine," I say as I pull up a pizza box top.

"Do you know why uncle did this?"" he asks.

"For more money?" I joke.

"Uncle deceived Hinata because he thought that you would make Hinata realize the truth! He believes in you Naruto," Neji shouts at me.

I find the pepperoni pizza and take the box; I don't look back as I walk away with the pizza. I don't care! This has nothing to do with me. Hinata didn't have to believe in Sasuke, she could've come to me and asked me instead. But she didn't. Hinata chose to believe Sasuke over me her best friend.

Let Hinata suffer, after all I suffered just as much because of her. It hurt me just as much as her. I live with the same pain. Neji doesn't understand that. None of them do.

I come in through the kitchen doors and walk through the hall into the foyer, wait…Hinata isn't with Sasuke anymore…they broke up…I could finally…

I stop myself no I can't, I can't be with her. Not after what she did and how she reacted…

I look up at the stairs and start to climb them. I'll hang out in their game room; no one should be in there so I'll be safe. I walk slowly and softly keeping an eye all around so I can make sure that I won't get caught by anyone.

"Boo!" I jump a foot up in the air and scream out. I feel the air escape my lungs and my heart slams against my chest. The pizza box I was holding in one hand is on the floor with some slices on the carpet. I glare behind me and grow surprised to find a laughing Hinata behind me.

"Classic!" she says between laughs.

"You haven't changed at all you liar," I say as my pulse starts to slow down to its normal rate.

"What? You know it's more fun to scare people then it is to be scared. I prefer to be the scarier than the scaree." She tells me in an obnoxious tone. "What are you doing here anyways? Didn't you organize the lame pool party?" she questions me as she crosses her arms under her breasts and taps her foot on the soft carpet.

"You ruined it for me," I lie.

"Your face ruined my life," she admits to me in a snarky tone. "Leave my room now," she orders me.

"No!" I shout walking past her and I sit on the sofa. "Pick up the pizza instead of just standing there with your jaw hanging open, be productive." I order her. "I used to admire you but now you're just as lame as those guys who used to pick on me. I won't let you push me around Hinata. I changed too and now I'm done being the nice guy." I'm done tolerating her bitchy attitude and lame ass remarks. I'm going to be just as mean and cruel as she is. She deserves my mistreatment of her.

"You're lame you know, I thought you were actually nice but I see you're the same as every other guy." She's trying to get me to soften up but I won't, I don't care what she throws at me I won't change.

"This from the girl who makes every person near her cry and fear her. So how does it feel to have everyone close to you hate you so much that they're plotting your murder? You must sleep with both eyes open."

"That's not true! They've always loved me," she says with her head bent down.

"They only tolerate you because your daddy pays them. Also, Anko and Kurenai force everyone to keep their mouth around you." She has always been sensitive to when it comes to her team. Hinata always thought her team only accepted her because of her money.

I watch as the distrust and fear washes over her, she looks so fragile.

"Here I thought you had thick skin," I murmur, "Instead there's just a scared little girl, pretty pathetic Hinata…" I comment as I turn on the TV.

"You're just like Sasuke," she says as she bends down to pick up the pizza. "Both of you pick on me until I break. Forcing my weakness out and using it to your advantage. Sasuke at least did it without actually hurting me but here you are actually making me…" I hear her sniffle. My heart begins to hurt.

"You should really become an actress, the drama and sorrow you create is really Oscar worthy."

"Idiot!" she yells before throwing the pizza to my face but I grab a pillow as my shield to block my pretty face. "I still don't understand why my dad chose you! Why you? I hate you so much…so fucken much!" the rage she feels reflects in her eyes and facial expression.

"Wow, with that look on your face it makes me believe that only your dad could love you," I say with a laugh.

"Naruto!" oh no…I look at the doorway and see my mom standing there with a shocked face. "How dare you talk to Hinata like that?" she shouts at me embarrassed by how I was acting. "I'm so sorry Hinata, I didn't raise him like this." She turns around to look at me with a depressed look on her young face, "I'm disappointed in you," she directs it at me with an expression of mixed emotions on her face, it makes my regret grow. I disappointed my mom…that's the worst…

"It's okay Mrs. U, I'm used to this abuse," Hinata speaks up in a broken voice. I glare at her. She's going to… "It still hurts but after all these years I've become stronger. I tried to commit suicide so many times…"

"Mom don't believe her!"I shout. She turns her face and gives me the look, I quickly shut my mouth but she still shouts.

"Be quiet!" she orders me. "Go on honey, I want to hear everything my evil son has done to you. Come on, I won't judge you."

"Mrs. U! It's been so difficult to keep _this_ Naruto from you! I've tried to stand up but he just beats me down. He hits me all over my body except my face that way no one could suspect him. He's just so…" she sobs loudly. "I can't-" she covers her face, "forgive me!" she runs off.

"Hinata!" my mom calls out to her, but she continues to run. She turns to face me and smiles, "come give me a hug," she says.

"But I thought…" I don't finish as I slowly walk to her, she might be tricking me and beat the crap out of me, I never know with this woman…

"I'm not stupid. Those were crocodile tears silly. I've heard the stories about little miss-guided-drama-queen. Plus I listened in on the whole thing. Your father and I taught you better than that. Under no circumstances should you hit a girl," she hugs me hard.

"And to always treat every girl like a lady and be the perfect gentlemen. Yes, I know," I pull away from her. "How have you been mom?" I ask her, and she smiles at me as she leaves her arm around my shoulders.

"Much better with all of you out of the house," she jokes around with me. She looks around the room and takes it all in. "Hiashi never told us he was going to fill the house like this…" she murmurs.

"We split the house in half," I confess to my mom. "Where is dad?" I ask expecting to see my dad with my mom since they are always together.

"He's actually working today. I came over because I was lonely and wanted to see my son, how are you holding up?" she asks me concerned. My parents know the truth about my estrangement with Hinata so they understand how difficult it is for me to be here; although, they tricked me too.

"That's a miracle," I comment on my dad actually going into his office. "I'm okay," I respond truthfully, I'm happy to be able to be close to Hinata, it doesn't matter to me that she hates me so much…as long as I can be close to her that's all that matters.

"How are classes so far?" mom questions me as we walk to the sofa. I'm glad she isn't asking more questions about Hinata because I don't think I would've answered them, these emotions are too personal to talk to anyone about.

We talk more, she tells me that she's joined a book club and decided to join my father's office so that they could be together and they are planning a trip around the world together now that I've moved out. She tells me that I'm going to be responsible for representing them in all their functions, I groan and she slaps me behind the head.

"Well I've got to go, but before I go I want to give you a bit of advice," I silently groan, she glares at me and I smile quickly. "Do you remember all the practical jokes you used to play on Hinata?" I smile as I remember. "Why don't you get back at her like that? Play jokes on her for payback, just make sure they aren't too violent and don't let her get hurt." My mom smiles as she hugs me hard and tells me that she'll call me later tonight.

Hmm…to play practical jokes on Hinata…I feel my smile grow wider as I imagine the anger she'd feel…God this is going to be so much fun!

* * *

As Naruto's mom and a mother figure to Hinata, I must give her the same advice I gave my handsome and wonderful son. I walk around the house hoping I'll be able to tell which bedroom is Hinata's, she usually…yeah, I see it. I knock on her door and wait for her to say something. Hinata usually puts something on her door so that way she'll remember which one her room is, right now she has a stuffed animal on her door…it looks so weird…

"Hi, Mrs. U, what's going on?" she asks as she opens her door.

"Hello, Hinata, who is this on your door?" I ask as I look at what appears to be a green dog.

"Oh, that's GIR from _Invader Zim_," she says with a wide smile. "Not that I watch cartoons all the time, I'm not a child you know!" I see a blush come onto her pale cheeks. "It's a very intelligent show that is animated," I'll have to remember this show so I could watch it to see for myself if it really is intelligent... "Oh, would you like to come in?" she asks me with a smile.

"Aside from my son's abuse how are you doing Hinata? Have you spoken to your father?" Her face becomes bright red at the mention of Naruto.

"Everything is going great, and he plans on calling tonight. Did you know about his sudden departure?" she questions me.

"We saw him off, sorry for not telling you but he asked that we keep it a secret, he loves you Hinata." I tell her as hold her hand.

"I know…" she whispers, "how are you doing Mrs. U?" she asks me looking over at me with a brave smile on her lips. I smile back, this is the Hinata I remember, she would never hold back with me. She'd always tell me the secrets she couldn't tell Naruto, I was her confident.

"I'm perfect, a little bored but fine," I admit. "Hinata could I offer you a bit of advice?" I ask her.

"I could always use your wise words," Hinata tells me with a nod.

"Do you recall all those pranks I taught you to play on Naruto?" she giggles as she remembers. "How about you come up with new ones to teach him whose boss?"

"That would be perfect!" she shouts happily, "it's childish sure but wonderful! I will do them! Thank you!"

"I should be leaving call me if you want to talk about anything oh let me tell you that your father expects you to attend the functions and charities as the Hyuga heiress. And Minato and I plan on taking a trip around the world but I'll always have a phone so you could call me whenever you want, all right?"

"Yes, thank you," she says as she leans in and kisses me on my cheek, "I hope you have fun on your trip!" I say good-bye and make my way down the hall and climb down the long staircase and walk into the car waiting in the driveway.

"How did it go?" Minato asks me, I lean in and kiss him.

"Perfect, they are both such dorks that they took my advice, I expect many pranks will be played on one another, I wish we were here to watch it all unfold. Can't we live here?" I question my loving husband.

"Sadly we can't, we promised our son that he would be able to live by himself when he was accepted into University," Minato the voice of reason tells me.

"I still can't believe he was able to get a scholarship to go there, I found out that it is very hard to be awarded one," I tell him feeling proud of our son.

"I wouldn't expect anything else of our son," Minato says even more proudly. "Did you tell Naruto about our trip?"

"Yes, I expect him to visit us soon at the house and maybe a long stay before we leave," I say to my husband.

"He really does love us doesn't he?" Minato says as he pulls me into his arms and I lean on him.

"Yeah, I can't imagine him without us, he'd be lost…" I murmur to him as he kisses my cheek.

* * *

"So I've gathered you all here today to discuss something with you, well it's not really a discussion more like a creative meeting," I tell my team, they all look at one another silently wondering what is going on. "I could really use your intelligence on this matter," I find myself confessing with a blush.

"What is it Hinata?" my cousin Neji asks concerned.

"Well, we will be going to war with the Uzumaki team soon and I need you guys to help me kick their ass," I announce to them, they all suck in a breath. I look over at TenTen and find her take out a gun and katana. Where did she get them from?

"Which one should I kill first Master?" she asks pleased that there may be violence and blood spilled; I feel my blush go away quickly.

"No dummy!" I shout shocked that she would want to kill them. "I need you guys to help me come up with some pranks to play on them! That's the kind of war I'm talking about not actual killing!" I can't believe her; she looks so upset over not being able to kill anyone that she's actually crying! TenTen is crying because she can't kill them…she's terrifying…

"Bad ass! I know some real good pranks you can do!" Kiba shouts jumping out of his chair.

"Good! I need some awesome ones, I haven't done pranks in a while so I don't know what to do, I only came up with one…" I admit with a new blush on my cheeks.

"Tell us," Shino says leaning forward towards me.

"Well I was going to call for Naruto and once he answered the phone I was going to hang up, I hear that's a classic prank," I tell them with a smile. They all look outraged over my prank Kiba and Lee laugh out loud and I watch as Shino chuckles at me…what did I do? Do I have something on my face?

"Stupid! That is such a lame ass prank Hinata! How old are you?" Kiba shouts at me, I suddenly feel really dorky; I lower my head in disgust.

"Please teach me all the pranks that will kick-ass Kiba-sensei!" I yell as I bow down at him.

"What about me? I play bad-ass pranks on Kiba all the time!" Lee shouts at me.

"Yes, Lee-sensei please teach me all the tricks!" I bow at Lee.

"Idiots," I hear TenTen, Neji and Shino murmur, I don't care, I need awesome pranks to play on the Uzumaki team…

"I christen this room our War Room from now on that is what it will be called!" I find myself shouting it out. "Here we will meet to discuss strategies and tactics to bring down the Uzumaki group!"

"Aye, Aye Captain Hyuga!" they all shout in unison. This is great, the dawn of a new age is about to begin.

* * *

_A few days later, the first causality of war and the first victory goes to… _

I come out of the shower and go to my underwear drawer as I open it I stick my hand in it but oddly find it empty…I pull the drawer out and find it completely empty. What the hell?

"Naruto-sama!" Shion shouts as she rushes into my room, I run to my bathroom and grab my towel. "All my undergarments are gone!" she cries out, I get out of the bathroom to find her in a terry robe. "What should I do? Should I wear nothing underneath or go buy some new ones? Tell me what I should do?" she shouts out growing a bit psycho.

"Calm down, maybe they are all in the washing machine or something," I try to make an excuse for this blunder.

"Naruto, it seems that we've been had because I'm missing my underwear too," Kakashi-sensei tells me as he walks into my bedroom dressed…so that means…no I don't want to think of it!

"Naruto-o-o-o-o! Some crazy fan of mine came into my bedroom and stole all my bras and thongs! Should we call the police before they appear on e-bay or what? I can't live with this humiliation!" Ino yells out at me.

"What's the big deal?" Shikamaru lazily walks in.

"Our underwear was stolen," Shion shouts at him.

"And?" he questions.

"Don't you wear underwear?" Sai asks as he walks in with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"No, I go commando all the time," I suddenly feel like throwing up. I hear as everyone lets their disgust be heard to Shikamaru, he just shrugs them off.

"Guys," I suddenly cover my eyes as I hear Chouji, I don't want to see him with just a towel wrapped around his lower half I wouldn't be able to take it! "How come I'm the only one that still has his under wear? Is this a prank meant for me? To leave me left out?" aww, poor Chouji…now I feel bad… I open my eyes and find Chouji close to tears; this is just a mean joke.

"Has anyone seen the Hyuga team?" I ask my team mates, some shake their heads and others mainly Ino is just staring at her boyfriends chest as he flexes his muscles for her, she giggles. Seriously? This is the team I have?

"Konan told me that they have left already," Kakashi says as he holds the phone to his ear.

"Ask her if her underwear is missing," I tell Kakashi at first he's silent but then asks her and he hangs up.

"She told me that she had all her underwear and then told me I was a pervert," he admits with his head bent down.

"Everyone knows you are so why are you sad?" I question my sensei. "So this had to be planned by the Hyuga team! Here I was thinking of declaring war on them first but they beat us to the punch. They started but we will end it won't we?" they all yell out their agreement. "So who will go to the store to go buy new underwear?" I ask the team and we all direct our gaze to Chouji who wipes his tears and walks out of my bedroom.

After getting new underwear we arrive on campus only to find a huge commotion by the main yard we go over wondering what is going on and I see my lucky frog underwear on the ground. What? I look around and find all of our underwear there on the ground and some bras on the trees above us. I go forward to pick it up and find my full name sowed on the band of the briefs, who would…

Then I raise my red face forward to find a smiling Hinata with a camera in her hands, she mouths the word _cheese_ and snaps my picture.

"I don't put my name on my underwear band!" I proclaim for the whole crowd to hear and now everyone is whispering and pointing at me. I just…they probably didn't even know who I was and now they do…stupid Hinata!

"We lost the first battle but this will continue! We will win!" Chouji screams out loudly.

"Don't…just don't not now, we've failed Chouji, we were defeated before we were able to ready our weapons…we can't compete with this glorious victory, let us just concede defeat and ready ourselves for the next battle that will come before you know it…" the wise old Shikamaru says to us, I agree silently.

"Wait…" Chouji walks forward to where the flag pole is and see's a very huge pair of underwear instead of the flags and on the pink underwear there is a name painted on. I lower my head, disgusted that they would hit us below the belt. "My underwear isn't that huge," Chouji says in a sad hurt tone, I pat his back.

"I know brave warrior, I know…" I whisper.

"How could they be so mean?" he whispers as he hides his embarrassed face behind his hands.

"Don't you lower your head, we will hit them back much more badly than what they pulled now, we will avenge your murder, we will…" I announce to my team and they all nod. They've started a dirty war and we will continue it.


	7. who will want you then

**tedlay**: You are seriously too nice for words! I have so read way better ones then this one but you should know that your kind and awesome words have resulted in my head to grow huge full of conceitedness. You probably had none huh? I'm like the unknown yet loved author by my friends, it's like I'm a secret you guys are hoarding! Just kidding it's probably my description that causes people to have low expectations of my stories yet loving them if they actually read it. I have failed you and plan to commit seppuku once I'm done with this story…in order to redeem myself in your eyes. Your awesome words inspire me and I really want to update more quickly I will make time since classes are almost over to write more. This is my first update since new years. I'm just really bad with time management. Sorry and I hope you like it!

**hinata-fan2**: I have failed you please forgive me!

Because you guys have asked for it I present to you the truth in this chapter! I've held out on you guys for too long, sorry I hope you like it! And thanks for the review, you have no idea how much they mean to me!

**silversky-47**: I feel that sometimes I try too hard with my humor but I'm really happy you found it funny! Thanks so much! Thanks! It's really fun writing Hinata like this, she's such a conniver and only Naruto can really tell. It's awesome for me being able to create a new Hinata.

There will be more battles between the two teams, even if there is peace they still feel resentment for how Naruto treated Hinata so they are going to make him pay for it.

Thanks so much! I'm glad you have approved!

Wonderful I'm so glad!

Yes, I did good in my courses thanks to the luck you wished for me! Thank you by the way for the wonderful review it helped me with writing this chapter!

**animedyshe217**: I'm really ecstatic that you loved it! I always get that! I don't update often enough! I can't imagine how I'll do when I go to University…I should really make time for fanfiction! Thanks so much for not giving up hope! Don't give up on me! Thank you for reviewing the chapter, it's really kind of you!

**Uzumaki Ricky**: ALL CAPS! I JUST DIED OF HAPPINESS! No I'm still here! For your use of all caps I did it! I only did it because of that! I hope I don't disappoint you! Thanks for the awesome review!

**Kibble Kin Slider**: Thanks so much! I'm happy you liked it! Ah, I so failed you it's like I'm updating only yearly…so sorry but once I'm done with this story I'll commit seppuku to redeem myself to you…but thanks for the wonderful review!

* * *

_**Because some of you asked for it I'll finally reveal what it was that broke Hinata and Naruto's friendship. I hope I don't disappoint you guys…**_

_**I failed my own expectations and have not updated at all, damn political classes! They absorb me and force me to get more information than is necessary and I forget about everything else…it's really bad yet necessary.**_

_**I know you guys don't care but I'm still going to tell you! Last semester was a success for me; want to know my final grades? Two A's and two B's! I'm so happy! I'm a dork who loves A's, I don't study enough so this semester I actually did and look at my results! So happy!**_

_**I feel like I should make this story more funny…**_

_**This chapter was inspired by "If I fell" by the Beatles and "Rolling in the Deep" by Adele with a bit of help from "Lluvia Al Corazón" by Maná, buy their new CD it's awesome!**_

* * *

**Chapter 7: who will want you then**

It was the only time she said those three words to me. Probably the last time those words would be uttered to me. It was a perfect day but the day ended tragically. If only I didn't listen to Sasuke's poisonous words, I should've fought for Hinata. But no like always I, Naruto Uzumaki stepped down and let Sasuke take her from me.

I sit down in the room where we first met again, where she threw the shoe in my face. I look up to find her inside the meeting room; she gives me her back to close the door. My palms still get sweaty with just seeing her. She stands across from me and glares down at me.

"During war the two leaders of the opposing sides should not meet in secret. You know the rules Uzumaki." Hinata tells me in a hotly manner. I stand and bow at her.

I can't take it anymore. It's been two weeks since we first started this prank war. If I take a bath with eels again I'll die. Different people jumping out of my closet and scaring the shit out of me, has me close to a heart attack. And if I have to get away from my studying one more time because TenTen comes yelling at me for putting porno's in the DVD's again I'm going to fail my classes this semester! Its hell and I have to be the bigger person and end this ridiculous war.

"I concede defeat," I announce becoming the bigger person.

"Thank God! I was going to admit defeat thank you for doing this. I can't handle it anymore!" she sighs and throws herself in a chair. She rests her left side of her face on the table. "My best people can't come up with good pranks anymore. I love your mom but her idea was crazy I never should've followed her orders."

"That old hag!" I shout growing angry that my own mother tricked the two of us. "She came to me with this idea! She doubled crossed us," I tell Hinata.

She just laughs and I grow warm. It's really amazing how her laugh can lift me up like this.

"Even as adults you mother can still trick us so easily," Hinata says. She lifts her upper body off the table. "I should go tell my team that the war is finally over," she announces but keeps sitting there staring at me.

"If Sasuke doesn't tell you the truth by the end of the week I'll tell you what really happened," I blurt out. Her eyes grow huge and her jaw falls leaving her mouth open. "I feel I'm finally ready to tell you the truth. We can't be in this house hating each other for my stupidity," I confess looking down at the wooden table. "I'm sorry," I tell her before leaving the room. I can't take it anymore. There she is so close to me yet I can never actually talk to her like before. I can't speak about how I feel because of Sasuke.

I go up to my room and find Sai there. He stares at me and I look down at my floor.

"The pranks have to stop. We lost so please go tell everyone," I tell him. He doesn't say anything as he starts to walk out. "Did you get it?" I ask him before he leaves. Sai walks back and hands me my cell phone.

"I programmed it. Ino says you owe her because I had to flirt with Karin in order to get that number," I grin up at the emotionless Sai.

"I can't picture you flirting," I confess to a stoic Sai.

"I can't picture you sleeping with Ino," he jabs me before leaving my room. I grin at his back when we became friends he was always so serious and never understood when I was joking around with him. He took everything to heart so it was hard to get him to act like a normal person around me. But with that joke I know that he's a normal guy. Well semi-normal his expressionless face is still hard to actually know the real him.

I hold my phone in my hand it's really heavy. Okay not really but figurative speaking. I open it and look at my contacts and there he is. I take a deep breath and push the green phone icon.

"Who is this?" I hear his voice.

"Naruto." I answer it leaves him quiet, so I take it that I should talk first. "I give you until the end of the week to tell Hinata the truth. I want you to tell her what really happened with us. You lied so you have to tell the truth. I'm telling you now if you stretch the truth once more she won't believe you. Ever since we were kids you know that Hinata has always believed me over you. Don't think it'll be any different once more," I say.

"Why now?" he asks me.

"My feelings have changed. I know I can protect her; I have the mentality to save her. To find her whenever I have to; have you been able to locate Hinata when she gets lost?" I ask him.

"You're still weak. Hinata will die if she chooses you," Sasuke has always been a man of mean words.

"I'm not; before I would've believed you but not now Sasuke. I'm a different person a stronger person. I believe in my abilities and in my love for Hinata." I announce it like it's a challenge to him. "You have no idea how close…" no I won't tell him. Its better he doesn't know that I'm living with Hinata. Because if he does find out he will not be very happy and for some reason I feel it'll put Hinata in danger. "Tell me how much does your family stand to lose if you don't marry her?" I've known of his situation since he started attending Jiraiya's dojo.

I hear a dial tone and I close my cell phone. So that's his response. I guess it really is up to Sasuke to save his clan from ruin. How could the Uchiha's do that to Sasuke? Put so much pressure on him at such a young age. I can't understand how he feels to have the future of so many people resting on you.

I jump on my bed as I leave my phone on my side table. I like how my water bed feels. It sort of cradles me to sleep. But right now I can't go to sleep not after the declaration I did to Hinata. I hear my door open and I stay faced down on the bed.

"Naruto," I raise myself up with my arms and grow surprised to find Hinata inside my room. She moves her foot up and down and I look at her face to find her biting down on her lower lip. She looks up to stare down at me. Her expression has changed instead of looking at a conceited Hinata I see the same Hinata I knew all those years ago. That simple expression of a half smile and her eyes shining as she looks at me. "I don't want to hear it from him I want you to tell me what happened," she says as she locks my door and slowly walks to me. I move away from her and pat my bed. She sits and slips back and lies on top of me. I fold my hands under my chest as she moves away a bit then rests her head on my back. I feel my pulse race; my heart is thumping in my chest. Her flowery smell suddenly envelopes my whole room. That soft scent of soap also invades my lungs.

I keep quiet enjoying the feel of Hinata on me. I have to stay calm and tell her the half of the story she is missing.

"I always knew how important you were. I understood that the man who stood by you had a lot of responsibilities. It was sort of becoming the King to the ruling Queen. You would need someone who was strong and powerful," I start off softly. "You had so much power yet you never used it. Hinata was a princess waiting to be a queen and I was just a weak prince. All those times we'd duel at the dojo you would always win. I trained and trained yet I was never able to bet you. Then when Sasuke joined he was able to win against you so easily. He had the power I wanted to have. You were the girl I mentioned to Jiraiya. I wanted to be by your side not to protect you but to assist you. I knew you wanted to be strong but I wanted to be just as strong. I understand your desire to protect yourself and not to rely on people. I wanted to help you and when I finally beat you in class I felt I was getting there."

"After that you never wanted to fight me again. It's like you finally accomplished it and had no need to continue to beat me. Unlike someone else," Hinata whispers implying how Sasuke would always fight Hinata and win against her.

"It was like he was trying to prove that you were weak. But that's far from it Hinata. You have been able to protect yourself just fine. It didn't matter how hard Sasuke tried to bring you down he always failed. But I wasn't so lucky. Sasuke would always tell me that I had no right to be your friend that I shouldn't be allowed to be by your side. That I was just a weakling who needed you as a bodyguard..."

"_If you can't even protect yourself you shouldn't even call Hinata a friend. You are a lame dope who has no hope." Sasuke murmurs as he passes me. I stand in place as I look over at Hinata. For the longest time Sasuke has been reminding me of how much of a failure I really am. I can honestly say that his words are having an impact on me._

_Sasuke always liked to bring me down. He never does this in front of Hinata. He wants to appear like the perfect friend in front of her. And the truth is that I don't want to be the one to tell her that Sasuke is far from it. He goes to her and leaves me behind. It feels like the two of them are abandoning me. Almost as if Sasuke is pushing me out of the picture._

_But like always Hinata looks back at me._

"_What are you doing all the way back there? You dork," she playfully calls me. I stare at her and wonder if she'll believe in me. She turns and walks to me. I turn to stare at Sasuke and find his mouth hanging open. _

_I feel a smile appear on my mouth as I look over at Hinata. She stands in front of me with a funny expression on her face._

"_What's the matter?" I find myself asking her._

"_Our relationship has changed since we met Sasuke, hasn't it?" she whispers to me. "You've grown distant."_

_That's not true, I want to shout out instead I shake my head._

"_There's a lot we have to talk about meet me there tonight! At the time we usually meet," she whispers quickly and finishes before Sasuke gets to us._

"_Now I'm being left out?" he asks us with a fake smile._

"_When did we ever let you in?" Hinata retorts with a wide grin. "I'm just kidding!" she admits with a too wide grin, as she skips away grabbing a tight hold on my arm, she takes me with her. I can feel Sasuke's glare on me as I quickly walk behind her._

* * *

"_You should tell Hinata," Ino says as she arranges a vase full of flowers that's on the table in the dining room of my house. "Tell Hinata tonight that Sasuke is bullying you behind her back."_

"_But that would make him the wussy Sasuke accuses him of being," Shikamaru chimes in._

"_He never said wussy," I murmur._

"_If he doesn't mention anything then Hinata won't believe him. Sasuke is probably going to get to her first," Chouji comments._

"_It's never good when all of you are together," I hear mom say. "Who beat you up son? Tell mama I'll go kick his/her ass!" Mom says shoving her sleeves up and an evil looking smile on her lips. I smile at her. I'm lucky to know love and friendship. I think Sasuke doesn't understand either of those emotions. He lacks human empathy._

"_Naruto-sama," I look over at Sai who stands at the outskirts of our group. "Sasuke-sama is waiting for you in the library," he announces turning around to leave the room but my mom grabs him. She turns him to face us and she puts her fingers on the corners of his mouth and moves them upward forcing a smile on his lips._

"_There! You'd be a cute little boy if you'd smile. Now Sai stay here and talk to your friends. Don't lock yourself in your room! Be active!" mom advises the newest edition to my team._

_My dad added him as a favor to the previous Hokage. It turns out Sai was being trained to kill. Grandad (as the Third Hokage has instructed us to address him) found out and saved him but it was too late because he'd already killed other trainees. I'm a bit freaked out by Sai because of the fact that he's killed men but he deserves another chance. Everyone in life deserves a second or third chance to get it right._

"_Sai come help me finish eating these cookies," Chouji says. I silently thank my team they are trying their best to integrate Sai into the group._

_I walk away as Ino walks over to Sai. Shikamaru follows after me. I stare back at him and he watches me._

"_What?" he questions me._

"_Why are you following me?" I ask._

"_I'm here to protect you. I have to follow you. He probably has Suigetsu with him in there. I'm your back up dude." Shikamaru just wants to listen in so he could report it to my dad. Shikamaru is the rat that alerts dad of my every move._

_I don't really mind it; I understand that Shikamaru has a duty to my father. I just wish I wasn't so lame. I want my dad to be proud of me and not worry about me._

_Shikamaru opens the door for me and I enter the library. I stare at Sasuke as he sits in dad's big chair. I glare at him._

"_Get off of my dad's chair. This isn't your house so don't go disrespecting it," I tell him growing pissed. He sits in the chair for a little longer then gets up._

_I look away from Sasuke and sure enough I find Suigetsu by one of the many bookcases._

"_Go wait outside while I talk to Naruto alone." Sasuke orders the two boys. Shikamaru doesn't move he looks over at me and I reluctantly nod, he slowly leaves the library just behind Suigetsu._

_I give Sasuke my full attention as he walks around my dad's desk to stand in front of me. I don't offer him a seat because I don't want him to stay long._

"_I'm going to get right to the point. I love Hinata. We are meant for each other I'm sure that she loves me. But you hold her back. You guys have been friends for so long that she feels she has to stay with you. Men should protect girls but Hinata is protecting you all the time. She feels she needs or is obligated to save you. Naruto you know you can't protect her. If she gets kidnapped you wouldn't be able to save her. Are you okay with that? Do you want her to get hurt, is that it? She could get killed and it would be your entire fault. You would be to blame. How does that make you feel?"_

* * *

I look back at Hinata to see her pissed beyond words.

"How could-" I cut her off knowing that she was going to rant angrily.

"Back then I should've punched him in the face and told him to fuck off. But I believed him Hinata, his words were correct. I couldn't protect you. I understood that you didn't want to be protected. But I wanted to help you in a way. I'm sorry," I mumble and she reaches out to hold onto my hand. I take a breath and she squeezes my hand. I lower my head as I continue to tell her what really happened.

* * *

_The shock and truth of his words shake me. They destroy me in a way that a missile would._

"_She hasn't had to protect me in so long," I whisper looking at Sasuke._

"_It's what you think but she still has to kick guy's ass on your behalf. She does it behind your back." I don't know if I should trust him. Sasuke lies all the time but…_

"_I beat her in the dojo. Jiraiya-sensei says that I've surpassed Hinata." It's the truth. Our last match was over two years ago. I beat her fair and square and since then I haven't fought her. She is constantly bugging me for a re-match but I refuse. It doesn't seem correct for me to fight with her again. Since my goal was to surpass her and I already have. Once I kicked the bullies' asses they stopped harassing me._

"_He's your godfather what do you expect? He won't tell you your weak because he loves you," that's true. But Jiraiya is a just man. He wouldn't lie to me, godfather or not._

"_You're always lying. I won't trust you," I defiantly proclaim to him. _

"_Fine live in denial. Don't come crying to me when you find her dead one day. Believe me or don't. It doesn't matter to me. I know the truth I've seen her fight those guys. Haven't you noticed the bruises or scabs on her?" Sasuke questions me._

_I think back to today. Her arm was bandaged when I asked her about it and she said that she slipped on wet grass. The other day her right leg was black and purple. She had to sit out training because she couldn't even stand on it._

"_The look of horror on your face means that my work here is done. Back off from Hinata. Let us be happy." With that Sasuke walks away with a smile. If he loved her so much he wouldn't be so happy that Hinata is getting hurt. _

_I sit down in a chair as Sasuke leaves the library. I turn my eyes up at the ceiling. This is the end of our friendship. This is it I can't risk her getting hurt anymore. Not if it's my fault, and I can do something about it. I hear the door open. I don't look over at the person who entered instead I keep my eyes up on the ceiling._

"_What happened?" Shikamaru asks with concern in his voice. I look over to find my friends standing with Shikamaru. They are all worried. I can see it on their facial expressions._

"_I'm going to end all ties with Hinata tonight," I announce as I turn my eyes back up at the ceiling. I have to look up so I can keep the tears in my eyes. I don't want to cry. Not in front of my friends. I have to keep it together._

"_Why? TenTen is my friend! I won't stop talking to her!" Ino shouts angrily._

"_Dad has wanted to bring in a new girl, so she'll be your friend," I tell her, she begins to sob._

"_What did he tell you?" Sai asks me. I look over only to find him standing in front of me he leans into me. I look over at everyone else to find a shocked expression on their faces. At first I stay silent but when I look into Sai's eyes I find myself wanting to tell them all what Sasuke told me. So I repeat his words to them. I want my team to know the truth. I don't want to lie to them. Once I'm finished they all have their own opinion and voice it._

"_Bull shit," Shikamaru murmurs. He quickly scans the room making sure my mom isn't around. She doesn't like us cussing._

"_He's always lying. It's difficult to believe in him now," Chouji comments._

"_Sasuke is a lying bastard so I wouldn't put it past him to make-up stories now," Ino adds as we all look at her wondering where her hate for Sasuke is coming from. "What he's a jerk to Naruto of course I hate him!" she declares her loyalty. I raise my eyebrow in question. "Fine he called me ugly. You guys know how much I hate that word, if it's directed at me!"_

"_We're all eleven so why does this matter to us?" Chouji asks._

"_What do you mean?" Sai speaks up. He's becoming more open I'm surprised yet happy at his openness with his opinions and questions._

"_We're still kids. Shouldn't we be playing soccer outside? Or hang out in our tree house? Go swimming? You know normal activities. Why can't we do that? Instead of fighting over who gets to keep Hinata for themselves?" I stare at Chouji and wonder why I can't be as wholesome as him._

"_And that is the reason we love you!" Ino happily says with a wide smile._

"_What is it weird?" he questions quickly growing paranoid._

"_No not at all. How about we play soccer with the Hyuga people? It'll be our last activity with them as friends." Shikamaru is the leader of this team. He may be lazy and a bit cranky but I'd rather have him as a friend than an enemy._

"_No," I say before standing. "I'm meeting with Hinata soon I don't want to keep meeting with them. I don't…" I stop myself. "After this school year we'll be going to a public school away from them." I announce to my friends before I walk out on them._

_I need time alone before I meet with Hinata._

_How will she react?_

_How do I even bring it up? This is probably the hardest thing I'll ever do._

_I jump onto my bed face first. I can't think or feel. Why did Sasuke have to show up? Why couldn't it have been Hinata and me always? _

_I miss those days where it was just the two of us…_

* * *

_I go to our meeting place and find Hinata already there. I stare at her and notice the blush on her cheeks and that silly grin on her lips. I gulp down my fear as I walk to her but she surprises me as she runs to me and throws herself at me. I look around and find an angry Neji glaring at me, TenTen holds him back as Shikamaru assists her. Ino stands on the side of TenTen and watches me with a funny expression on her face._

"_Naruto, I've always wanted to tell you that-" I stop her before she can actually say it. I forcefully remove her arms around my neck and she lands on the ground, she stares into my eyes and I don't look away. She doesn't say anything and I take in a long breath._

"_I want you to stay away from me. I don't want to watch over you anymore, I want to live my life without any worries." Why am I sprouting these lies? "I don't have time for you, I want you to leave me and be happy with Sasuke leave me out of this. You are weak and I'm tired of protecting you. I want to be strong and you are holding me back. Hinata is an annoying brat and a girl that I hate." She isn't your typical girl instead of crying and asking why she will-_

_Before I could finish what I was thinking I get kicked in my eyes. Shit it burns, I can't see anything, and she's made me blind! I for sure thought she'd kick me in the mouth or cheek but like always she surprised me._

"_I love you!" she yells out, I feel my eyelids open but I can't see her. "I love you and you pull this! How could you toy with me like this! You otaku jerk! I hate you! I hate you and still love you, it hurts Naruto…" I feel drops of water fall on my face I feel myself lean up from the ground but suddenly I'm pulled back down._

"_Naruto! How dare you touch my boyfriend?" Ino screams out._

"_Boyfriend-d-d?" I hear Hinata whisper._

"_No, Hinata-" I murmur but then my mouth is covered with another mouth. What is going on? I was going to tell the truth to Hinata how Sasuke has been manipulating me from the start but now Ino has changed everything._

"_Naruto you idiot," I hear her whisper before she runs away. I suddenly feel a foot on my stomach and on my forehead._

"_How dare you hurt Hinata-sama you asshole," that's Neji._

"_Little fucker hurt my Neji with your ugly words, today you die," TenTen tells me as she applies pressure on my forehead._

"_Shouldn't you go after Hinata?" I hear a calm Shikamaru say. My eye sight suddenly becomes better I see color but the black blotches are still bigger than the colors. Their foots are lifted off of me and I hear them run. "Why did you do that Ino?" I ask her growing angry._

"_I thought it was for the best you were going to tell her the truth right?" Shikamaru correctly guesses._

"_Mind your own business! I…she loves me…she said that she loved me…" I whisper to myself out loud._

"_You said that you want to become strong enough to kick Sasuke's ass when it came time to and at your level you won't even hurt him. You have to get strength Naruto before you even think of confessing to her," Ino reminds me of my goal._

"_I hurt her, was she crying?" I wonder. Neither of them say anything so I take it as a yes. "I have to find her. I promised to always find her; I can't go back on my promise."_

"_I called-" but Shikamaru stops and I hear someone behind me._

"_So you guys have been meeting each other behind my back?" I hear Sasuke say. I keep my head faced forward. I hear him walk away since I keep quiet and don't answer him. The black blotches grow smaller and I look at Sasuke's back. "You won't be needed anymore, I'll be the one to find her and she'll forget all about you."_

_I get up and walk in the opposite direction of Sasuke. I can't find her. If I really want her to give up on me Sasuke has to be the one who finds her. It has to be him._

"_Maybe you should go look for her too," Ino speaks up behind me. I ignore her and walk to my waiting car and climb in. No one says anything as they get in too, I keep to myself and once we get home and I walk up to my room and lock my door._

* * *

_I wake up to the pounding on my door and windows. My bed moves as I kneel on it, I wipe my watery eyes._

"_What?" I ask as I stretch up._

"_Sasuke hasn't found her and it's already morning! There's a huge storm and the dogs haven't been able to find her scent. You have to find her," I hear Neji yell franticly at me. I grab my rain boots and orange rain coat and run out of my room. Our meeting place is in the middle of a forest and Hinata has a terrible sense of direction. I feel Neji run after me and I hear mom and dad yell at me but I ignore them and run as fast as my short legs can take me. I have to find her, I have to. I run into the street and a car appears out of nowhere, it almost hits me but I dodged it. I continue to run._

_I'm not out of breath as I arrive at the forest. I look around and find people all around, I see Sasuke there with his team. I ignore them all and run into the direction she did, I hear people shout out her name. I bite down on my tongue so that I won't scream out her name._

_She's out here alone in this ugly storm._

"_You can't protect her by yourself…" that stupid bastard! He doesn't know me! I'm plenty strong! At least my sensei that perverted old man says so! I'm ten but I can still protect her!_

_Where is she? I promised to always find her if she ever got lost! I promised her!_

_I look around and find myself surrounded by huge trees, different types of trees they all look the same to me and I start to grow nervous. I don't know how far into the forest I've gotten into, I turn around and find myself alone. Could it be that I'm lost too? My heart races as I imagine myself here forever. I feel a scream in my throat wanting out, the panic gripes at me and claws itself into my back. I can't…is this how Hinata feels all the time? All those times she's gotten lost are there a feeling of total and utter fear?_

_I whirl around as I hear loud cries, is that…_

_I'm suddenly shoved aside and fall backwards._

"_Idiot at least you're good at something," I see Sasuke walk around me and slowly make his way to Hinata. "I'll take the credit thanks dope," he leaves me and I suddenly have this urge to rush past him and tell Hinata that I found her. That it was me like always, and that I was just being stupid and didn't mean any of those words from before. But the fear eats me and I get up and walk away. I can't stop him, I'm weak and have no right to tell Hinata the truth no right at all. I suddenly feel my feet give out from under me. But someone pulls me up and I look up into the mature yet similar eyes of mine._

"_Naruto, I'm proud of you," he whispers to me. I feel my tears cloud my eyes as I get carried in my dad's strong arms. "You are the best son I could have hoped for," he admits and I sob not caring if he thinks I'm weak or stupid. "I love you," he hugs me tighter and rest on his shoulders. I'm too old to be carried but being in my dad's arms makes me wish I was a baby again._

* * *

_I lie in bed soon after I'm out of the shower and I find Ino lying next to me. I grow surprised._

"_We always slept together when we were kids didn't we?" she whispers to me. She takes off her top and climbs on me. "I've always loved you Naruto," she says as she leans into me and kisses me on my mouth, I open it and close my eyes. I want to forget Hinata, I want to not love her anymore…_

_Suddenly my door opens and I see the girl I've always chased drenched. _

_The look on her face will always haunt me, to me it seemed like she lost all hope and dreams, sort of like seeing me and Ino in bed together forever took away any imagination or feelings she had. I killed the Hinata I loved._

_Ino doesn't move, she doesn't try to hide her breasts or anything. Hinata stands at the open door almost like the shock of it has frozen her there. I expect her to come over and beat the shit out of us but she doesn't. It feels like hours have passed since she stumbled into my room, but no it's only been a few seconds._

"_Do you love me?" she suddenly asks me. I look her straight in the eyes and lie._

"_No." I answer easily._

"_Did you find me tonight?" I hear her choke back tears and I see them glisten in her wide eyes. She's still strong to be able to look at me like that and her will not wavering. "Did you lead Sasuke to me?" I hear the last bit of hope in her voice._

"_I've been here with Ino the whole time, so no," I answer. Instead of the expected move from Hinata I was hoping for her shoulders slump and she gives me her hunched back._

"_I get it. I've been the biggest fool…" I hear her whisper before she softly closes the door. _

"_Get off of me," I order Ino._

"_What I thought-" she says but I stop her._

"_Don't make yourself look more like an idiot then you already are and just leave me alone," I say as close my eyes. She stays on top of me sort of unsure but does get off of me; I flip to my side and give Ino my back. I can't believe what I just did._

_I just killed Hinata's happiness, I took away her hope…it's all because of my idiotic sense of justice that I've damaged Hinata for life…_

_How could my parents be proud of their failure of a child?_

_Ino leaves and slams the door behind her._

_I can't tell Hinata the truth…I can't ever tell her after all I failed her in a way that I could never forgive myself._

* * *

I stare at Hinata as her eyes grow huge; she falls back onto the floor and doesn't react. I want to reach down and offer her my hand but before I can she stands up and walks out of my room.

This is not how I expected her to react. But she slams the door so hard that she pulled the door handle out of the door and I hear it fall as she walks away.

I feel a small grin on my mouth as I look at the hole in my door and keep in my laugh. Maybe I didn't actually kill her like I thought; she was probably just in hiding.

Well things seem to be getting interesting.

* * *

"Sensei! Where did you go?" I whisper into the air ducts.

"Konan!" Yahiko shouts at me, I jump in the air. "Have you found him?"

"Yeah, he's right here," I sarcastically point to the empty wall.

"So he perfected the invisibility jutsu?" Yahiko excitedly proclaims.

"No!" I find myself yelling at him.

"Hey," Nagato whispers to us, we look over at him and he points at the hallway of our rooms. We follow after him and find our Master sitting on my bed.

"I just heard everything from Naruto. I can't believe he was such an idiot," he comments as he holds onto my bra and has my underwear on his head. I feel my face turn bright red like a police siren. I lunge at him and get my undergarments. "I never would've guessed beautiful Konan wore such sexy underwear," he says in a lecherous way. I hit him with my fist on the top of his head.

"You old geezer! You practically raised me when I was a kid and now you see me as a woman! I can't accept it you are like my dad! I don't want to be in a incestuous relationship with you sensei!" I shout out embarrassed, I steal a glance at Yahiko to find him looking at sensei it's like he can't believe that he's back.

"Idiot Konan you are a woman and I can't ignore the fact that you are beautiful beyond words but now is not the time to flirt now is the time to take action. I have a plan in mind to get revenge on them for abandoning me after their parents offered me tons of money to teach them. They took away my income! You guys will offer your help, correct?" he asks us.

"I will always help you sensei!" Yahiko proudly admits.

"Of course," Nagato says.

I whisper my agreement but grow a bit scared. Sensei can be pretty ruthless if he's angry.

"Now Konan take off your clothes and let's sleep-" I punch him on his left cheek before he could finish.

"You will sleep with Yahiko," I order growing angry.

"Hell yes!" Yahiko shouts happily.

They are about to get a rude awakening from sensei. I feel like I should warn Hinata and Naruto but I hold my tongue, I can't do that. I'll wait and see just how dangerous it will get.


	8. all you'll have is that spoiled daughter

**Before anything, oh my globs! My ULTIMATE OTP is happening you people! Hinata and Naruto have a definite chance! That last chapter had my heart a fluttering! Oh my globs I have re-read that chapter six times and it's going to be my seventh in a bit!**

**HinaNaru fans rejoice! Today is our day to shine!**

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Here is the link to a community I created on google+ ask to join if you would like! I have some chapters up for download {old stories only sorry} Just remove the brackets and put periods instead of dots:

[plus]dot[google]dotcom/u/0/communities/101982540686543034709?hl=en

* * *

Okay, what I have on my profile still stands. I'm not sure if I didn't express myself correctly or what but I'm going to state some things on here.

First, I'm going to leave fanfiction once I finish **ALL** my ongoing stories, for example this one and TWWL, Rebels, GINT, Do Over, and the special story I wrote for my friend!

Second, once I've completed all my stories I'll leave them up for a while then I will delete this account and the stories.

Third, I decided to post all my stories on my livejournal, my user name is: _**luvintulips**_, currently I have it friend locked, so if you want to read new stories of mine {they are not up now, I'm trying to focus on my current stories and revise my old stories} or if you want the newly revised chapters of JAT and JAB {with an alternate ending that I came up with before but never added it to the current story, but these aren't up either} request that I add you as my friend on livejournal by leaving me a comment. **I feel like I can control my stories better on there, also I ask you now, not to share the stories I post to livejournal to anyone. And if I do decide to email you the stories please do not distribute my stories without my consent because if you do share them without asking me then I'll just stop and not continue writing. Please respect my decisions.**

Fourth, I might also add my stories to my fanficiton tumblr, the link to it is on my profile so you could follow me or whatever you would like to keep up with me.

Fifth, I understand this is selfish and it seems vain to everyone for me to do this. But I just can't with this website anymore. It's not about reviews, at least not entirely about reviews, it's just I don't really know. So many of the people I love have left and it's sort of like…it's just not really fun…

Sixth, I will make all chapters downloadable, most likely with Word or any other sort of format; I know I could use google documents also.

Seven, is a jerk, so if you give me your email in order for me to email you the stories you need to write it out for example write your email like this: _iluvbubblegum_9 at gmail dot com_ . That's how you are supposed to write down your email if you want me to email you the stories, okay?

Eight, I' am eternally grateful to every single one of you who took the time to review or send me a PM. Some amazing friendships came out of those PM's and reviews. Every single person who takes the time to read my lame stories, I thank you and appreciate everything you have done for me. Thank you and seriously I love you! I continue to write these stories because of you, because I know that some of you are shy yet really like my stories. I'm sorry for doing this to you but I just really want you to know that you are amazing and wonderful!

Nine, this isn't over, not yet, I still have to finish all my stories. I really want to finish them soon, but I don't want to rush them. Just know that I will finish every single story on here and give you an ending, I won't give up. I'm sorry for being such a slowpoke, I'm sure if I had a laptop I wouldn't have these long periods of absence. I will finish my stories, I promise you!

* * *

**Such a Fucking Lady**: Ahh, I feel like you are disappointed…I'm sorry…true?...I had to make her into a strong lady so yup she had to leave his dumbass to go to another dumbass…I hope you actually like what she does next. I'm a failure at life! Just admit it! You know it's true! I just suck so much! I'm so sorry that I made you wait this long! So sorrrrrrrrryyyyyy! It's a pretty slow chapter though! Don't worry next chapter you'll get some action!

**Blazingsaber**: Thanks so much for being kind! I hope you aren't disappointed! I made you wait so long…I'm sorry! So sorry! So very sorry!

**silversky-47**: I don't have the face to look at your icon! I can't make eye contact with it because I'm such an awful person! I'm sorry! So very sorrrrrrryyyyyy!

You were and you will continue to be a amazing friend! Humongous hugs back!

I need more of that Hinata in my life! He does and I'm still thinking of ways to make him suffer! Would you like to help?

Ahh, you are too kind and I don't deserve it! I know! I didn't either but slowly this story is coming to! Now what to do with Sasuke…I always have to make either Naruto or Sasuke into a bastard in my stories, I'm not sure why.

Your kindness makes me want to sob in happiness! You have stuck with me for so long! I feel like you deserve a one-shot also! If you have a paring you'd like just tell me! I'll try, and this time I promise to not be away for too long! I'm going to make time this time around to actually update! I PROMISE!

**Aeon master of time and space**: Ahh, much thanks! I will do not worry!

**Topaz Princess**: I know there is no excuse for him!

Yup pretty much! His teachings are powerful and no one can say no to Ero-sensei!

I totally failed at accomplishing a timely update! I'm sorry! So very sorry! Ugh, I'm an awful lady!

**himekassy-chan**:I'M SORRY! I NEVER MEANT TO TAKE THIS LONG! I SUCK!

I FEEL SO BAD! BECAUSE YOU THINK THIS STORY IS AMAZING IT'S ANYTHING BUT THAT! BUT I LOVE YOU FOR THINKING THAT!

UGH! I'M SORRY FOR BEING AN AWFUL LADY AND NOT UPDATING SO VERY SORRY! YOU WERE SO KIND AND REVIEWED THANKS SO MUCH FOR THAT!

I PROMISE NOT TO TAKE THIS LONG AGAIN! IF I DO THEN YOU CAN TAKE OVER AND MAKE THIS STORY YOUR OWN!

* * *

**Chapter 8: all you'll have is that spoiled daughter  
**

The thing about me is that, I trust people easily. I may act like a tough woman but that's just to hide who I really am. I love easily and get hurt just as quickly.

To me Sasuke was my savior. The boy I could trust above all else. I mean after everything that happened with Naruto occurred I clung to him. I still loved and wanted Naruto but Sasuke stayed with me, even when Naruto left me.

Sasuke was my reality. He was the man I choose to believe above all else. Yet, now that I know the truth, I have grown to realize that in fact I never stopped doubting in Naruto.

We had been together for so long that I still knew to trust Naruto, the boy who promised to always find me. So for me to basically throw him away it wasn't who I really was.

It's so stupid to realize that now. I suppressed those feelings, those thoughts. Who the hell was I?

I lay in bed wondering how the heck I got here. I just remember walking down the hallway. I stare at the ceiling wondering what I should do now. Why must I change? I mean can't I just accept the fact that Sasuke lied to me and get back together? But then what about my happiness? What about what I want?

With my dad I always got what I wanted, the same with Naruto and that made me happy. But, with Sasuke I always had to do what he did. I was able to make my own choices with Naruto and dad. Sasuke thought it was for my best interest, so he would think and act for me. And I stupidly agreed with him.

Seriously, who was I?

I don't know what to do…

I pick up the phone and push number one.

"Have you finally come to your senses?" Sasuke asks me smugly.

"Naruto and I are engaged. We are living together and we fuck every day and night! I expect you to leave us alone and let us live our lives in peace!" I shout into the phone. I then hang up and take out the battery.

I stomp to the house phone and dial Neji's number. Before he could even speak I yell to him.

"I want a new phone! A iPhone and a new number!" I order him. I hang up the phone before he can respond. I walk around my room trying to calm down but I can't. I once more walk to the house phone and ask Yahiko to gather everyone.

I go to my closet and pick out some workout clothes. I walk out of my door and make my way down to the living room where everyone but Neji is waiting for me.

"We are going to train!" I shout at them, their eyes widen. "You have ten minutes to change and meet me at the dojo. If you get there a minute late then you'll have to slit your belly. That's the only way I'll forgive you for your tardiness!" they stand still for a minute then they all run away towards their respective rooms. Naruto stands there watching me. "It goes for you too," I tell him forcing my face to not blush.

"Ai ai Captain," he tells me with a semi-serious face but a small smile appears on his lips as he walks away.

"How am I supposed to act around you?" I question him.

He turns around to face me.

"Like you used to," he replies.

"I've never stopped you know," he watches me with raised eyebrows. I smile more to myself than to him.

"What haven't you stopped?" he questions me with a smile of his own.

"I can't tell you, not now, you don't deserve it and I don't think I'd ever be able to say it again. You have to make it up to me you asshole…" I find myself confessing to him. "Go get changed or else you'll have to die," I smile evilly. He suddenly becomes stiff and funnily runs away.

I stand here for a minute just taking everything in.

This is the start of something different. Something that will change how I feel and think. That coldness that overtook my soul is suddenly melting…I walk toward the dojo wishing sensei was with us now. He died so _young_…

"He isn't dead," Shino tells me as he walks in front of me.

"Stop reading my mind jerk!" I shout at his retreating back.

"Stop being a baby," Shino counters. I run towards him and he runs faster away to the dojo. Once he opens the doors I grab his collar and throw him over my shoulders. He lands face first into the wood floor. I grin down at his still back.

"I' am not a baby," I can't let go of little jabs like that. The baby in me doesn't let me. Sasuke asked me to stop training once we stopped talking to Naruto. I gave up what I loved for that guy.

"The more I think about it the more pissed off I get. Shino when I come face to face with that fucker you must hold me back. Because if you don't then I'll punch his face in, you hear me Shino?" I question the unmoving dude. "It's because of him that I wasn't able to be with sensei in his last moments of life," I whisper up to the ceiling.

"He isn't dead," Shino replies. I walk to him and practice the wrestling holds my dad taught me when I was but an innocent girl. "You've never been innocent," Shino says. I really and I mean really hate it when he reads my mind. "I don't that, you are just so easy to read outwardly," Shino is such a creep!

"Stop being a creep you jerk!" I shout and I perform a leg trap camel clutch on him. You could say that I'm a wrestling fan. I mean I get that it's fake but it's still pretty fun…

I look over at the entrance of the dojo to find a shocked Shikamaru, Chouji, Sai and Kiba standing there.

"He wouldn't stop being an ass," I tell them as Shino gasps for air. He reaches towards Kiba begging him to help him. Kiba rushes over to his friend. I feel his glare directed at me. "Do you want to fight me right now?" I question him as I crack my neck bone and stretch out my arms, I feel and hear as my shoulder's crack. He carries Shino away and he watches me with sad eyes.

"The Hinata we knew is dead. All that's left is this evil being that is worse than the one before her! What should we do?" Kiba questions the semi-unconscious Shino.

"Run and prepare for war while you still can. Gather a large army…" Shino whispers his answer.

"Both of you should stop," TenTen who came in a while ago, sings her advice to these two losers.

"I have the highest rank, so this is my dojo!" I shout. "What I say in this dojo is law! So you two idiots go and run around the whole grounds two hundred times!" I yell at them. They gasp and on cue faint together. "Throw them into the pool!" I direct Chouji. He inhales deeply at my words, he looks to the two motionless boys and back to me, he does it again. "Throw yourself in there with them!" I direct the three loser faces.

"Someone has a short temper," Shion murmurs under her breath.

"Thank you for volunteering in being my sparring partner," I sarcastically tell her with an evil grin which grows wider as she gasps in fear.

"I'll be your partner!" I hear Naruto announce. Everyone stares at him in awe, some certain losers cheer in happiness. "Whoever wins can have the highest rank and win this dojo and order us however they like!" Everyone but TenTen cries in joy, Naruto blushes at the love everyone has for him.

"Let's make it fun," I announce as I go to the katana's that are hanging on the wall. I grab one and keep it while I throw the other one at Naruto.

"I forfeit!" he announces quickly. My smile goes away as I look at the group of people gathered around me.

"I'm a different person than I was before. I'm just taking my frustration out on all of you. I thank you for being understanding and playing along with my whims. I get that I' am a lot to handle and I'm really grateful for everyone, except a select few," I tell them as I avoid looking at Shino and Kiba. "It's going to be difficult for me to change. I mean I've been this spoiled lady for so long so it's going to be hard. I've mistreated most of you, I'm actually quite amazed that you can stand me," I say with a chuckle and I keep my watery gaze on the floor. "I can't excuse myself, I knew of my actions and I knew the consequences. I can only ask for forgiveness and beg for patience. It'll be a while before I take the Ice Queen out of me. I've been this person for so long that I feel she is me in a way. I just wanted everyone to work out my current frustrations with me." I stare up and notice Naruto watch me closely. "I learned today that I lived a lie for all those years. I placed my trust in the wrong boy and I'm going to try to repent. I want to be actual friends with every single person here. It may be difficult at first for a few. I've said some nasty things. But I want you all to know that, I'm sorry for the person I was before. She may come out a few times but if she does it's a form of defense for me…" I confess to them all. No one speaks up. They all watch me wondering if this is an act. Wondering when I'm going to laugh at them for believing in me.

"HINATA!" I look over at the dojo entrance to find an out of breath Neji running to me. "I…bought…the…phone!" he shouts between gasps. I look at his hand to find a plastic bag. For some reason I rush to him and unsheathe the katana I have. He kneels before me shocked.

"I warned everyone that if anyone got here late they would need to commit seppuku," I warn him. I just have this need for everyone to ignore me.

"W-wha?" he shouts.

"Hinata! He wasn't here for that announcement!" TenTen says as she rushes over to me pulling me back.

"But he could read my thoughts!" I tell her.

"What? Since when?" Neji shouts surprised at the new development. I notice his focused eyes as he deeply looks into mine trying his hardest to read what I have in my brain. I glare at him and he gulps down. He relaxes and closes his eyes. He sits up. "I understand Hinata-sama, if you believe that I should die then kill me," he says as he rips his shirt open.

"Neji!" Lee calls out to his best friend. "Do not do this! You have such a long life ahead! Full of youth and beauty, so my friend do not give up! Fight for your life!" Lee dramatically says with a clutch of his chest.

"No, Lee, if Hinata-sama wants me to repent with my death then it must be done!" Neji says with a shake of his head and his long hair dances along with his theatrical movements.

"How do you like that guy?" Sai questions TenTen.

"Hinata," Naruto calls out to me. "Nagato baked some cupcakes and strawberry shortcake, he also hand churned some vanilla bean ice cream. How about we go get some?" he asks me. I suddenly lose interest in forcing my cousin to commit seppuku.

"How about I eat it all?" I ask as I leave him behind.

"Oi! That's not nice! Remember Hinata, sharing is caring!" he shouts behind me.

"You know I never liked sharing and I just don't care!" I say as I run faster growing scared that Naruto will catch up to me.

* * *

"Do you trust her?" I question Ino. I look over and watch as she keeps her gaze on the two childish idiots who race towards the house.

"I ruined her, I took away her dreams and I'll never forgive myself. So if she says that she is trying to be herself from long ago than yes I trust her. Her eyes that night will forever haunt me…" she admits to me. I never did find out what happened in Naruto's room when Hinata came running in at night.

"Don't you dare bad mouth Hinata-sama, Shikamaru," Neji warns me.

"Forgive me for not trusting someone who's stabbed me in the back so many times," I find myself saying to him.

"Her eyes have changed," Lee suddenly speaks up. Everyone turns to look at him. "She used to look at everyone with hate and that annoying look of superiority but now her eyes shine with happiness. She's finally free from the hate and sadness she felt all those years. If anyone should be questioning someone's trust it's us. Can we trust Naruto not to shatter her heart to pieces again?" I don't say anything.

"That's right! Naruto is the one who betrayed Hinata when he got in bed with Ino all those years ago. So my friends, can we trust Naruto this time around?" TenTen suddenly questions her group of bodyguards.

"It doesn't matter if we trust one and not the other," Sai suddenly says. "They have made their decision. We can't deny what they feel for one another any longer. Did you see it?" he asks us all.

I look away from the group. I saw it. I saw the love that shun all those years ago. It's back and it seems that it's stronger than ever…I sigh knowing that what is coming will be a complete and utter drag…

* * *

I watch Hinata as she scoops up too much ice cream onto her spoon. She sighs as she savors the flavor in her mouth. There is no awkwardness between us like before. It feels as if we never separated that we continued to be friends.

I should say I'm sorry also. I'm guiltier than anyone here. I let stupid Sasuke play with my mind. I let him take over all my doubts and mold them and manipulate them to his liking. I was an idiot, I still am. But right now, she's too happy and I don't want to burst it. It's been awhile since I've seen her smile this much.

"Nagato you are a genius!" Hinata happily shouts as she consumes her ice cream with much delight.

"I always loved when Nagato baked his sweets," Konan says as she cleans the counter tops.

"Take a break and eat with us! If you don't then we'll fire you," Hinata says to her. Konan quickly drops the rag on the counter and runs to the sink to wash her hands and quickly takes the bowl of ice cream that Nagato has out in his hand waiting for her.

"You boys can eat too," Hinata says as she hands her bowl to Nagato for a third time.

"Nagato doesn't like eating stuff he made," Yahiko tells us as he sits next to me and reaches out to get a cupcake.

"What?" Hinata yells more outraged than is necessary.

"I'm weird," is the only thing Nagato can say.

"It probably has to do with sensei-" suddenly Konan stops talking and I notice the boys glaring at her. She fills her mouth with ice cream so that she won't be able to talk. I look over at Hinata to find her staring at me. She gives me a small nod and I quietly eat my cake.

"Sasuke never liked sweets. He always made me eat them alone and I hated it so I stopped eating sweets. Another thing to add to the list of things that I detest about Sasuke," Hinata speaks more to herself then to us. "A sensei huh? Naruto and I had a sensei but it's just so sad that he died _so young_," she says with a sigh as she moves her spoon in a circular motion so that it can melt faster.

"He isn't dead," we all say together. I turn my suspicious eyes on them as does Hinata.

"How do you know that?" Hinata and I question them.

"We heard Shino!" Yahiko answers quickly. Hinata's eyes widen a bit.

"Are you guys watching our every move? For what reason?" she questions them. I feel as she stiffens in her seat. It seems that her body remembers what it means when she feels threatened.

"We aren't watching you," Konan says in the lightest tone possible.

"We are," Nagato confesses. We both whirl our head at him. I notice Konan and Yahiko glare at him. They shoot him a warning glance. "Both of your parents asked us to look over the two of you. They were worried that their plans wouldn't work so they asked that we watch and observe you the best we could. We are sorry for hiding this information from you," he tells us with a bow. We look at one another and I notice her eyes. Right away I know what she wants me to do.

"Ha ha ha! Our parents are psychos!" I say with my head leaned back a bit and a wide grin. "Leave it to them to ask you all to look after us like that! I mean you aren't even trained or anything what can you lot do to us right?" I question them. All three are very proud and like to show it. So for me to call them out on their uselessness should get them riled up.

"You don't know what we can do boy," Yahiko says angrily but before he can continue Nagato throws him a glare in warning. Yahiko bites down on his lips.

Hinata realizes along with me that Nagato is the leader of this little trio.

"We are very sorry," Konan says urgently as she doesn't even finish her ice cream. She gets up and hands her bowl to Nagato. "I'm going to go clean the study," she announces.

"I should go take inventory of the wine," Yahiko says, "sorry," he tells us before running off. Hinata and I both turn our gaze to Nagato waiting for him to say that he is leaving but he doesn't. Instead he leans back against the counter and watches us with hawk like eyes.

No one speaks up. We wait for someone to talk first. It shows you're weaker if you break the silence before your enemy. I just hear as Hinata scrapes the bowl with her spoon. She silently hands him the bowl and he re-fills it once more.

I look down at my plate of shortcake and cut a piece and bring it up to my mouth. The silence is deafening. We chew as softly as we can.

"Yo," Shikamaru announces as he enters the kitchen. He looks at the three of us and notices something going on. He stops just inside the kitchen and directs his gaze on Hinata's back. I shake my head and he changes his stare to Nagato who watches me. "So, is this a stand-off or something?" he questions us.

"Hinata," Neji enters the kitchen and ignores the silence as he walks to her. "I programmed your phone for you since I know how much you hate technology. I wasn't sure if you wanted Sasuke's number in here or not so I didn't put it in. Is that all right with you?" he questions his silent cousin.

"Don't interrupt the game Neji," Shikamaru murmurs to him.

"What game?" he asks loudly. I glance at Hinata from the corner of my eye to find her hand twitching in anger.

"Neji, I need you over here for a second," I hear Kurenai-sensei call out to him. It's been awhile since I heard her or Anko. Actually now that I think about it, I haven't seen Kakashi either…

"I should really start cleaning the kitchen," Nagato finally gives in. I raise my hand and Hinata high fives it. She stands up and walks to the sink and rinses her bowl and walks away. She's probably going to ask Kurenai-sensei to investigate the trio we have living in our house.

"I want to trust you but you three are making it hard," I admit to him as I tread away from him and Shikamaru walks behind me.

"What was that all about?" he asks me as soon as we are outside of Nagato's earshot.

"Find out what you can about them. Go to people you trust only, no outsiders should know about this. They are hiding something and I want to know what. I can't trust them because I don't know anything about them how can we let them live with us? We should've thought about investigating them before…" I say growing a bit worried. They've never done anything bad to us but something about the way they reacted has me on edge. I felt the killer intent coming off of Nagato. It was there small but there.

Did Hinata feel it also?

I find her standing by the stairs alone. Shikamaru walks away towards the front door and I stand in front of her.

"Did you feel it?" she asks me. I nod looking around us. "It freaked me out. I mean he's supposed to be the chef for god's sake why is he giving off that murderous intent at us? Do they have something against us? Is that why they took this job? Do they want to kill us? I'm scared for everyone," Hinata admits as she stares into my eyes.

"The reason they are with us is because they can take care of themselves and us. It's their duty and job. Our parents handpicked them for this reason. They trained since they were kids for this job alone so we can trust them," I answer her. This itchy feeling to put my arms around her is making me want to punch my arms to sleep.

"Don't you feel bad for them?" she suddenly asks me. "I mean it was because of us that they were never able to have a normal life. They learned how to kill at the age of ten by twelve they knew what to do in a kidnapping situation. All of them where trained with the mentality of protecting us at all costs even if it means they die. Are you okay with that?" she questions me and herself. She keeps a close eye on me to watch how I react to her words.

"Of course I feel bad for them. I've always felt that our parents bought them for us to play with or something. They never considered their feelings. I mean they basically did buy them with bribes to their families. I felt that they should hate us because we took them away from the peaceful life they had. But then I also think about the possibilities they would've had if they never met us. The truth is that they most likely would've died in poverty. They would've been gone from this world before they could realize what it meant to live. Now, their parents have stable jobs, people who didn't have parents now have a family. They are able to get a higher education. They have a roof over their heads and warm meals. So even if I do hate that they think about us before themselves. I would prefer that then ever thinking I never could've met them," I honestly confess to her. She watches me not really believing me.

"Did you get Shikamaru to look into them?" she asks changing the subject. I can tell that she hasn't let it go and that we'll discuss this later.

"Yeah, did you ask Kurenai-sensei?" I question her she nods. I watch her as she visibly relaxes and looks off to the side thinking about something else. I can tell that she wants to leave already. It's been a huge day for her but I want to continue talking to her. This is the first time in years that I'm able to speak with her and she isn't throwing something at my head. I don't want this to end. "I need to say something Hinata," I admit. She turns her eyes to me and watches me intently. "I was a dumbass who did things to you that I shouldn't have. I should never have let Ino into my bed. I shouldn't have made you believe that you were the worst or that you weren't worthy. I was, actually am, an idiot and I'm really sorry. There is nothing I can do so that you can forgive me. I know this and I just want you to know that I wish we could continue being who we were back then." I say to her. Her eyes change suddenly and I realize that I said something wrong.

"I told you that I loved you and you didn't care. When I was trying to confess you told me that 'You are weak and I'm tired of protecting you. I want to be strong and you are holding me back. Hinata is an annoying brat and a girl that I hate.' You fucking broke me when you talked to me like that. You fucking shattered my reality. And you think some simple apology like that is going to change what I think or feel? I hate you so much Naruto. So much that you have no idea. I can never get back what I lost those years. I can never be that same person. So for you to finally ask for forgiveness makes me want to punch your balls into your asshole. Don't think that I'll forgive you or forget something like this so easily. The only reason I'm even talking to you is because I knew who you were. I knew that you were weak and stupid to believe what Sasuke said. But that doesn't excuse your actions. Your parents were excellent educators and they taught you at a young age what was right and wrong and you forgot all about that when I told you what I felt for you. There is no excuse and it's going to take a long time before I can look you in your eyes and even believe anything you say. I'll sooner marry Neji than forgive you…" she doesn't hold back. I hold in my smile as she walks away from me. She is who I expected and knew that she wouldn't forgive me so easily.

"Would you like a grand gesture?" I question her retreating back.

"Buy me the fucking moon if you are going for a grand gesture," she retorts easily.

"I love you Hinata, I never stopped," I confess to her stiff back.

"You can't tell me that…" she whispers.

"I can and I will. Every day I will confess to you. I will tell you that I love you and that I never stopped. That even if I was an ignorant dumbass this heart still beats only for you," I admit to her. She doesn't stop walking away from me and I didn't expect her to. "You are the most wonderful woman in the world!" I yell at her and she flips me off. I don't laugh or smile instead I just realize that this is going to take a while and a ton of effort. It's not something that I can easily accomplish. And I understand that, I know what I have to do…

* * *

I let out my sobs as I lock my bedroom door. Why would Naruto tell me like that? Why would he easily say those words that will forever haunt me? The L word is something that doesn't come easily.

I mean I was so disillusioned with Naruto that I pushed all the love I had away into the trash bin of my soul. I threw that emotion away. So for him to tell me that he loves me hurts me.

How can he easily tell me that? Doesn't he get it? Doesn't he understand me?

I punch my mattress as I continue to cry. I can easily admit to this love in my brain but to actually say the word out loud is impossible…


End file.
